I Need You Now
by Ayanah
Summary: Selon Elizabeth, Rémus est le candidat parfait au titre de petit ami de sa meilleure amie. Aëlia ne s'intéresse qu'à sa musique et Rémus est vraiment long à la détente. Mais pourquoi Sirius, son petit ami, ne parait pas enthousiaste à cette idée ?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : I Need You Now

Rating : T ( Peut être M, je n'ai pas encore vraiment décidée )

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient et blablabla ... ( Sincèrement, est ce que quelqu'un lit cette partie ? )

Résumé : Selon Elizabeth, le candidat parfait pour devenir le petit ami de sa meilleure amie est Rémus. Seulement voilà, Aëlia ne semble s'intéresser qu'à sa musique et Rémus est vraiment quelqu'un de long à la détente. Elle décide de demander de l'aide à son petit ami, seul problème pourquoi est ce que Sirius ne parait pas très enthousiaste à cette idée ?

Note de l'auteur : Dans cette histoire j'ai essayé de parler de l'ensemble des Maraudeurs. Donc, oui Peter sera bel et bien là, ce ne sera pas un personnage fantôme destiné simplement à aller chercher la nourriture où à jouer les gêneurs dans des moments choisis ( quoique ... ). Elizabeth sera une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, à savoir ce ne sera pas une garce superficielle qui ne pense qu'à faire le mal autour d'elle et qu'on ne pourra que détester ( bon évidemment elle sort avec Sirius, donc forcément on la déteste toute un peu ). Par contre, et oui James sera bien fou amoureux de Lily, en même temps c'est quelque chose de dur à contourner mais sa vie à Poudlard ne sera pas dédiée à la rousse ( même si ses pensées laisseraient penser au contraire ).

Pour le rythme de publication c'est assez dur à dire. Un chapitre par semaine peut être. En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire ^^

ps : A la fin de chaque chapitre, je compte mettre la présentation d'un ou deux personnages. Ca vous fournira quelques informations supplémentaires et puis vous aurez moins de mal à vous les représenter. Si quelque de chose de spécial vous intéresse, je suis prête à rajouter des catégories dans leur présentation =)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

_Jouer. Jouer. Jouer._

_Elle ne devait faire que ça. Juste jouer pour ne plus avoir à penser._

_La musique l'envahissait totalement, résonnait dans son cerveau, se répercutait dans chaque cellule de son corps. C'était une sensation qu'elle adorait, l'abandon total, l'oubli de tous ses problèmes, de toutes les choses qui l'entouraient._

_Pourquoi aurait-elle du faire face à la réalité ? Etre soumise à des émotions qui lui auraient fait du mal une nouvelle fois ? Il suffisait qu'elle joue et elle n'aurait plus à se soucier de rien, alors pourquoi aurait-elle du arrêter ? _

_Elle jouerait, jouerait encore, parce que c'était la seule chose qui était capable de la rendre heureuse._

_

* * *

_

Le cours du Professeur Binns se révélait tout aussi ennuyeux que d'ordinaire. Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était obligé de suivre une matière aussi assommante pour devenir auror. Seul Rémus et Lily paraissaient échappés à l'influence soporifique du cours d'histoire de la magie mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était vraiment humain. Rémus était un loup garou, quant à Lily, il l'avait toujours soupçonné d'être une extraterrestre, le fait qu'elle s'évertuait à repousser James n'étant qu'une preuve supplémentaire.

Le seul point positif de ces heures interminables était la présence des Serdaigle avec eux. Compagnie beaucoup plus agréable que les Serpentard avec qui ils se retrouvaient la plupart du temps. Sa petite amie était à Serdaigle, et forcément cela représentait un attrait supplémentaire. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, pas vraiment étonné de la surprendre en train de discuter avec sa voisine. Il se demandait si le fantôme qui leur servait de professeur se rendrait compte de quelque chose s'il venait à se lever pour aller l'embrasser à la vue de tous.

Sans doute qu'Elizabeth ne serait pas d'accord après tout. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis bientôt deux mois, un record dans son cas, et s'il y avait une chose qu'il avait appris c'est qu'il n'aimait pas du tout la voir en colère. Elle était jolie, très jolie même, elle était loin d'être bête, plutôt amusante mais surtout, et qualité non négligeable, elle ne se mettait pas à baver d'admiration face à chacun de ses faits et gestes et ne se sentait pas obligée de le suivre partout.

Semblant sentir son regard sur son dos, la jeune fille se retourna lui adressant un grand sourire auquel il fut ravie de répondre. Peut être qu'elle accepterait de sauter l'heure des révisions qui arrivait, surtout qu'il connaissait des activités bien plus divertissantes à pratiquer en tête à tête.

Ravie de l'attention que lui prodiguait Sirius, Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement pendant encore quelques secondes. Le professeur Binns continuait à débiter son cours monotone mais quel intérêt pouvait-elle trouver à la révolte des gobelins ou au soulèvement des géants dans sa situation.

- Tu ne trouves pas que Sirius est plus beau de minute en minute ? S'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

- Sans doute.

Fronçant les sourcils Elizabeth regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son amie, cela l'avait étonné qu'elle prenne des notes en cours mais elle n'y avait pas plus réfléchi que ça. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi elle avait eu l'air aussi studieuse depuis le début de l'heure. Elle était encore en train de composer de la musique, des pages et des pages de notes noircies, à se demander même comment elle pouvait y parvenir. Comment pouvait-elle entendre les sons dans sa tête aussi facilement ?

C'était évident qu'elle avait un don particulier pour cette discipline, elle-même aurait sans doute aimé savoir jouer du piano ou encore de la flûte traversière mais il était certain qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu être aussi passionnée que son amie pour quelque chose. Parfois ça en devenait même effrayant, quand elle commençait à jouer il était dur de la faire arrêter, comme si la musique était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux.

- Tu ne l'as même pas regardé. Tu sais à quoi il ressemble au moins ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète de la réponse.

- C'est important ?

- Tu es vraiment désespérante.

Par réflexe, Elizabeth attrapa l'une de ses mèches blondes entre ses doigts la tournant et retournant tout en réfléchissant. Peut être qu'il était temps qu'elle s'occupe de sa meilleure amie. Elles avaient seize ans après tout, Aëlia même si elle ne paraissait pas faire attention au monde environnant devait bien avoir envie des mêmes choses qu'une adolescente de base, les mêmes envies qu'elle avait. Et le principal désir de toute adolescente était bien sûr de se trouver un petit ami.

Ce n'était même pas comme si sa meilleure amie n'avait aucun charme, bien au contraire. Elle voyait bien les regards que lui lançaient les garçons. De leur point de vue elle se révélait être mystérieuse et son comportement étrange n'était même pas un obstacle. Seulement dès que l'un d'entre eux essayait d'avoir une discussion avec elle, son amie paraissait totalement ailleurs et il était évident que la personne en face d'elle ne présentait aucun intérêt à ses yeux.

Il lui suffisait juste de trouver un candidat qui ait assez de qualité pour relever le défi. Une fois que ce serait fait celui-ci n'aurait aucune raison de refuser. Aëlia était vraiment jolie, et elle n'avait même aucun honte à l'admettre en étant une fille elle-même. Ses cheveux noirs lui retombaient juste en dessous des omoplates, lisses naturellement alors qu'une frange recouvrait en partie ses yeux. Bon évidemment elle n'en prenait pas grand soin, d'ailleurs aujourd'hui elle s'était contentée d'un crayon à papier pour les retenir en un chignon étrange mais si elle avait un petit ami c'était sûr que ça changerait.

Les traits de son visage étaient délicats et harmonieux, certes elle était un peu pâle mais elle se chargerait elle-même de la faire sortir davantage si c'était nécessaire. Malgré tout ça ce qui rendait vraiment belle son amie était ses yeux ambrés, une étrangeté qui semblait attirer les garçons qui l'avaient remarqué comme des mouches. Ils étaient très peu à le savoir mais il fallait dire pour leur défense qu'il était vraiment rare qu'elle daigne lever les yeux de ses partitions ou de ses livres. Même quand on lui parlait elle se contentait de répondre vaguement, concentrant généralement son attention vers un point invisible, comme si cette portion d'air recélait un trésor de grande valeur encore inconnu de tous.

- Tu es heureuse avec lui ?

Elle était surprise de l'entendre lui poser une question mais néanmoins ravie. Même s'il était dur de définir le caractère de son amie, elle était vraiment gentille quand elle daignait sortir un instant de son petit monde. De son avis il était évident que cette gentillesse se devait de profiter à une autre personne, de préférence de type masculin et follement amoureux d'elle.

- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas juger par toi-même ? Sirius m'a invité à pré au lard ce week-end, ce serait vraiment bien que tu puisses venir.

Il était rare qu'elle veuille bien l'accompagner, depuis le début de l'année elle n'était même jamais venue une seule fois mais peut être qu'avec un peu de chance elle manquait d'encre, de papiers, ou de friandises dont elle faisait quasiment tous ses repas. C'était sans doute un défaut de ne faire aucun repas équilibré, elle ne fréquentait que très peu la Grande Salle, mais après tout personne ne pouvait réellement se formaliser d'une si petite chose.

Arrivant en bas de sa page, Elizabeth vit sa meilleure amie reposer sa plume, posant son coude sur la table avant de se servir de sa main comme appui pour sa tête. Elle paraissait fatiguée, mais c'était sans doute dû à la nuit blanche qu'elle avait passé en dehors du dortoir, si seulement ça avait été pour un garçon, mais non bien sûr ça avait été pour s'entrainer encore et encore.

- Est-ce que je devrais vraiment venir ?

- Bien sûr ! Je te promets qu'on va beaucoup s'amuser !

Aëlia se contenta d'un vague hochement de tête, laissant sa tête reposer entre ses bras avant de fermer les yeux. Cela signifiait sans aucun doute qu'elle donnait son accord, elle avait omis de préciser que les amis de Sirius seraient là aussi mais après tout ça n'avait rien de vraiment étonnant, Sirius sortait rarement sans eux.

Elizabeth se demandait lequel conviendrait le mieux à son amie. A première vue le plus apte à la faire sortir de sa réserve était James mais c'était également celui qui vouait un culte obsessionnel à Lily Evans, il était donc hors de portée. Il y avait bien Peter, c'était une proie facile, si elle lui en parlait il serait sûrement d'accord pour tenter sa chance mais elle doutait que Aëlia soit intéressée. Ce qui nous ramenait donc droit sur Rémus.

Des trois c'était celui le plus mystérieux, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas vraiment à le cerner. Il était toujours gentil, avait de bonnes manières, était apprécié de tous mais ça cachait forcément quelque chose non ? C'est vrai c'était en quelque sorte le garçon parfait, ou disons le second garçon le plus parfait après Sirius, mais à sa connaissance il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie. Peut être était-il gay en fin de compte. Ou alors il était simplement timide.

C'est vrai que contrairement aux autres il avait les moyens d'intéresser son amie mais s'il se révélait vraiment homosexuel ce serait épouvantable. Elle irait demander au cas où à Sirius, mieux valait être prudente. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que son amie se décide à sortir de sa rêverie pour s'apercevoir que celui qu'elle aimait était attiré par l'autre sexe, là c'était certain elle retournerait dans son petit monde et cette fois ce serait pour toujours.

Au moment de sortir de la salle, la jeune fille n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y penser davantage puisque à peine un pied dans le couloir Sirius l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre ses lèvres, heureuse de voir qu'elle lui avait visiblement manqué. Ce fut une voix rempli d'agacement qui les tira de leur étreinte, vraiment autant la plupart du temps Elizabeth appréciait Lily, autant à d'autres moments elle pouvait se montrer insupportable.

- Tu sais que la Grande Salle pour les révisions c'est de l'autre côté ?

La préfète se tenait juste devant Aëlia qui visiblement avait eu pour intention de prendre le chemin inverse. Les bras croisés elle attendait visiblement une réponse.

- Oui.

Elle avait à peine murmuré, déjà concentrée sur autre chose ce qui ne manqua pas d'irriter davantage Lily. Sirius eut du mal à réprimer un petit rire, de même que Elizabeth. Lily aurait beau s'énerver, face à Aëlia elle n'avait aucune chance d'arriver à ses fins.

- Tu comptais encore sécher alors ? C'est notre dernière année, ne crois tu pas qu'il faudrait que tu prennes les études plus au sérieux ?

- Peu importe.

Lily semblait voir rouge mais son amie était déjà en train de taper une mesure connue d'elle seulement contre son sac, cette fois c'était certain la Gryffondore n'obtiendrait absolument rien de sa part.

- Si tu sèches je serais obligée de retirer des points à ta maison.

- Ne sois pas si sévère Lily, on a tous envie de se détendre un peu après ce cours non ?

Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ou Est-ce que Rémus venait bel et bien de prendre la défense de sa meilleure amie ? Décidément ça s'annonçait vraiment bien.

- Tu es trop laxiste Rémus. En plus, je suis certaine que ce n'est pas le seul cours qu'elle va manquer. Tu sais bien qu'on doit aider les autres à obtenir leurs aspics.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour Aëlia Lily, elle y arrivera. Elle y arrive toujours en suivant le minimum de cours.

Elizabeth s'était sentie obliger d'intervenir, d'autant que c'était vrai, son amie avait obtenu toutes ses buses malgré sa faible présence en classe. Elle se débrouillait pour rendre tous les devoirs et obtenir des notes correctes. Merlin seul savait comment elle faisait parce que jamais elle ne l'avait vu étudier, du moins autre chose que la musique évidemment. Elle la soupçonnait d'être une sorte de génie qui gâchait ses capacités. Enfin si rien d'autre ne l'intéressait étais-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose qu'elle se voue à cette seule passion ? Si elle avait été une moldue cela n'aurait posé de problèmes à personne. Elle serait au conservatoire aujourd'hui et non dans une école conventionnelle.

- Il y a un règlement.

- Et étant donné qu'elle vient de s'en aller sans attendre ton approbation je dirais que le règlement est la dernière de ses préoccupations plaisanta Sirius.

Lily était vraiment trop sérieuse par moment. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle s'occupait des autres ? Chacun avait le droit de mener la vie qu'il souhaitait, de faire les erreurs qui pourraient en découler et puis personne n'avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui rappeler le règlement constamment. L'amusant c'était justement de le transgresser. Sans répondre, la rousse tourna les talons non sans lancer un regard mauvais à James pour le dissuader de dire quoique ce soit. Le pauvre, par moment il arrivait vraiment à faire pitié.

- Tiens, je viens de me rappeler qu'il fallait que je te demande quelque chose.

- Tout ce que tu veux, du moment que ça concerne de la lingerie, toi en petite tenue, ou encore mieux toi toute nue.

Elle résista à le débarrasser tout de suite de ses vêtements au moment où il l'embrassa, il fallait qu'elle le demande maintenant sinon après ce serait trop tard.

- Sois sérieux encore une petite minute tu veux ?

- C'est beaucoup demandé. J'espère que la compensation sera à la hauteur.

Il commença à lui mordiller la peau du cou, tout doucement, exactement de la façon qu'elle appréciait le plus. Ce garçon était un démon, un démon dans un corps d'ange.

- Réponds honnêtement tu veux, c'est très important.

La jeune fille marqua une pause, suite à quoi Sirius intrigué leva le regard.

- Est-ce que Rémus est gay ?

**

* * *

**

**Alors à votre avis Rémus préfère-t-il les garçons aux filles ?**

**Elizabeth arrivera-t-elle à caser sa meilleure amie ?**

**Pour qui Aëlia aura-t-elle un faible ? James ? Rémus ? Peter ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou même Personne ?**

**Et surtout Sirius arrivera-t-il à convaincre Elizabeth de sécher leur prochaine heure de cours ? ( Personnellement il n'aurait pas à essayer de me convaincre bien longtemps :p )**

**On oublie pas de passer par le petit bouton review, surtout si on veut des réponses à toutes ces questions passionnantes :)**

**

* * *

**

Bonus : Fiche des personnages ( 1 )

Nom : Emerson

Prénom : Elizabeth

Date de naissance : 12 Juin 1960

Ascendance : Sang mêlée grâce à son père

Cheveux : Blonds et bouclés. Aux épaules.

Yeux : Bleus

Taille : 1M68

Poids : 57 kilos

Situation : En couple avec Sirius

Matières favorites : Divination, Botanique.

Matières non appréciées : Métamorphose, Histoire de la Magie.

Caractère : Dynamique. Gentille. Enthousiaste. Têtue. Sociable. Impulsive. Jalouse.

+ : Adore les romans d'amour, Fan des Beatles, Possède tous les numéros de Young Witch et Magic Girls, Sait jouer aux tarot et consulte son horoscope tous les jours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à mes revieweuses pour leurs commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir :) Et comme elles pourront vous l'attester je ne mords pas, alors on n'hésite pas à me donner son avis ^^**

**Donc voilà comme promis, le chapitre 2 ! Apparition de Peter ( que je suis sûre tout le monde adore ), et révélation sur la " relation " entre Sirius et Aëlia !**

**Bisous et à la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

Tout se passait à la perfection. Aëlia n'avait pas renoncé à venir, certes pour le moment elle s'était contentée de marcher devant et de rentrer dans les boutiques qui l'intéressait sans se soucier une seconde du groupe mais l'important était qu'elle soit bien là finalement. Elizabeth observait ravie sa meilleure amie assise à côté de Rémus, une place qui évidemment ne devait rien au hasard. Pour le moment le lycanthrope se contentait de discuter avec Peter assis à sa droite mais il suffisait qu'elle oriente correctement les discussions pour que ces deux là se mettent à se trouver tout un tas de points communs elle en était persuadée.

- Qu'Est-ce que je vous sers les enfants ?

Etant donné le froid ambiant, il était naturel de commander des biéraubeurres mais ça c'était sans compter les gouts bizarres de la Serdaigle. Quand tranquillement la jeune fille annonça qu'elle souhaitait boire un verre de sirop de cerise soda avec une boule de glace à la vanille, les quatre maraudeurs la regardèrent très étrangement. Elizabeth n'était même pas surprise, Est-ce qu'elle était capable de faire quelque chose comme tout le monde de toute manière ?

- Une boule de glace ? Tu n'es pas gelée ? Demanda Peter.

- J'aime la glace à la vanille.

Déboutonnant son manteau comme si de rien n'était, la Serdaigle ne paraissait même pas s'apercevoir que les maraudeurs étaient en train de la fixer comme si elle était un ovni, du moins trois des maraudeurs. Elizabeth remarqua que son petit ami paraissait plus amusé qu'autre chose, bon au moins si lui ne la trouvait pas trop bizarre, il arriverait peut être à convaincre Rémus qu'elle ferait une petite amie idéale.

Passé ce premier contact peu concluant, la blonde avait espéré que les choses iraient en s'améliorant mais il n'en fut rien. Aëlia se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre, un air absent sur le visage semblant ne même pas se rendre compte du monde qui l'entourait. Les boissons arrivèrent, Sirius et James continuèrent leur discussion normalement, Rémus commençait à boire par petites gorgées mais Peter fixait sa meilleure amie semblant médusé au moment où elle avala le contenu du verre en une seule fois, plongeant au même moment sa cuillère dans la boule de glace devant elle.

- Tu es impressionnante souffla-t-il.

C'était dur de dire si c'était vraiment un compliment, mais en tout cas ce n'était pas la bonne personne qui venait à s'intéresser à son amie. Rémus aussi paraissait dans son monde et c'était évident que sans un coup de pouce du destin ces deux là ne se parleraient jamais.

- Au faite Rémus, Sirius m'a dit que tu jouais du piano, c'est vrai ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, Aëlia sembla trouver un vague intérêt à son voisin, tournant la tête vers lui en délaissant la fenêtre.

- Rien qu'un peu. Je ne suis pas vraiment doué s'empressa-t-il de répondre gêné.

- Ah je suis sûre que tu es modeste. Aëlia est une grande pro, elle pourrait sans doute t'aider à t'améliorer. Hé ! Mais pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas quelques cours avec elle ? Ca ne te dérange pas Aëlia ?

James avait parfaitement compris de quoi il retournait. C'était dur de ne pas remarquer les efforts surhumains que faisaient la jeune fille pour faire se rapprocher les deux jeunes gens, mais Rémus était un cas désespéré lui aussi. A de nombreuses reprises, Peter, Sirius et lui avaient essayé de le caser, avec des tas de filles différentes mais ça n'avait jamais fonctionné malgré que les demoiselles soient parfaitement consentantes et enthousiastes. Le pourcentage de réussite pour ces deux là frôlait le zéro, il n'avait rien de particulier contre cette fille un peu étrange, elle pourrait sans doute même s'adapter au caractère distant de Rémus mais encore faudrait-il qu'elle se décide à rester parmi eux plus de cinq secondes d'affilé.

- Je ne donne pas de cours de musique.

- Justement, il faut bien une première à tout. Peut être qu'après Poudlard tu pourrais même en faire ton métier.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de quiddich avait beaucoup de mal à se représenter la jeune fille en professeur, mais elle avait un don pour la musique d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, peut être qu'une fois qu'on s'habituait à son caractère et à sa façon d'être cela devenait possible.

- Je suis vraiment mauvais, je dirais même un cas désespéré, je ne crois pas que …

- Allons tout le monde peut progresser ! Pourquoi ne pas commencer tout ça à partir de la semaine prochaine ?

Elizabeth semblait vraiment aux anges et Rémus vit clairement le sourire en coin de James, bien sûr il était incapable de protester, comme d'habitude. Ce n'était pas spécialement qu'il ne voulait pas apprendre, mais déjà il n'avait pas d'argent pour payer les leçons et puis la jeune fille n'avait pas non plus donné son accord, il ne souhaitait pas la déranger dans ses activités.

- Moi aussi j'aimerais bien apprendre. Tu joues d'autres instruments ?

De toute évidence Peter ne remarqua pas le regard noir qu'Elizabeth était en train de lui lancer. Sa présence au côté de la Serdaigle n'était pas désirable mais ça non plus il ne paraissait pas s'en rendre compte. Heureusement que Sirius avait son bras autour de ses épaules, et que dans ces circonstances la jeune fille s'adoucissait toujours sinon elle se serait sentie capable de commettre un meurtre.

- Les rumeurs disent que tu sais jouer de tout c'est vrai ?

Depuis quand Est-ce que celui là s'intéressait aux rumeurs qui concernaient sa meilleure amie ? Il était hors de question qu'il vienne s'interposer entre Rémus et Aëlia, ou que son amie se retrouve à donner des cours aux deux maraudeurs en même temps, comment Est-ce qu'une relation pourrait naitre entre eux deux s'il y avait un gêneur avec eux ?

- Je préfère me concentrer sur le piano et le violon.

- Apprends moi aussi d'accord ?

- Elle n'aura pas le temps !

Rémus sursauta, surpris de la réaction de la jeune fille. N'aurait-elle du pas être ravie ? Elle était bien en train d'essayer de rendre son amie un peu moins solitaire non ? Aëlia avait à nouveau tourné le regard vers la fenêtre, et il était dur de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça.

- Et bien oui parce qu'elle a besoin de temps pour s'exercer, et aussi pour les aspics, deux élèves ce serait trop.

- Puisque Peter est plus motivé, je lui laisse ma place.

- Cool ! Merci, t'es vraiment un pote.

Cool ? Non ce n'était pas du tout cool, pourquoi Est-ce que son plan avait capoté de cette manière ? Elle allait devoir trouver quelque chose d'autre pour les rapprocher et ce n'était vraiment pas une mince affaire. En plus ce nouveau boulet risquait bien de faire rater sa prochaine tentative également, ça n'allait pas mais alors pas du tout.

**-** Je vais aux toilettes.

Elizabeth parti, Sirius changea de place se plaçant juste en face de la Serdaigle qui continuait de fixer la rue passante. Il remarqua que le bout de ses doigts étaient rougis, ainsi que les petits pansements qui s'y trouvaient, combien de temps Est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu s'entrainer ? Certaines choses ne changeraient sans doute jamais.

- Tiens.

Le regard de la jeune fille passa de la choppe de biéraubeurre à Sirius. Elle fronça les sourcils, première réaction depuis le début de la journée qui montrait qu'elle se trouvait bien avec eux et non pas dans un monde parallèle. Se saisissant de la cuillère qu'elle avait laissé reposer dans le bol de glace, Sirius n'hésita pas à la porter à ses lèvres, provoquant l'incrédulité de la jeune fille.

- J'ai goûté, à ton tour.

Hésitante, la Serdaigle porta ses deux mains autour de la choppe examinant avec curiosité le liquide jaunâtre à l'intérieur ainsi que la fumée qui en sortait. Sirius l'encourageait du regard et c'est en fermant les yeux qu'elle porta la boisson à ses lèvres, faisant une légère grimace à la première gorgée avant que les traits de son visage ne se détendent soudainement.

- Alors c'est bon non ?

Hochant la tête, la jeune fille se permit de prendre une gorgée supplémentaire avant de reposer la choppe sur la table, la faisant glisser jusqu'à Sirius. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ce qui était en train de se passer, personne à l'exception de Rémus. Il connaissait bien Sirius, et jamais il ne l'avait vu agir ainsi même envers ses petites amies. Il la couvait du regard, un peu comme s'il s'agissait de sa petite sœur, cependant cela ne dura que l'espace d'une minute. Lorsque Elizabeth reprit place à la table, Sirius reprit son attitude habituelle, embrassant la blonde sur les lèvres avant de la laisser s'installer dans ses bras.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui ressemblait à son ami, ce changement d'attitude brutal, jamais il n'avait vu Sirius adresser la parole à la serdaigle jusqu'ici pourtant l'espace d'un instant il avait eu l'impression que ces deux là se connaissaient. Est-ce qu'il devait chercher à approfondir le sujet ? Après tout cela ne le regardait pas, si Sirius avait des secrets il finirait par lui en parler si c'était important.

* * *

Perdue dans son morceau, Aëlia ne paraissait pas l'avoir entendu entrer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu jouer, depuis quand Est-ce qu'elle était capable d'interpréter quelque chose d'aussi difficile ? La trouver n'avait pas été quelque chose de difficile grâce à la carte des maraudeurs mais il savait qu'elle changeait constamment de salle. Il ne savait pas vraiment si elle le faisait exprès ou si elle se contentait de rentrer là où elle en avait envie mais de cette façon personne ne risquait de la retrouver.

Les notes étaient aigues, il voyait ses doigts bougeaient avec frénésie sur le clavier, l'air parfaitement concentré. Comment Est-ce qu'ils avaient fait pour s'éloigner autant, jusqu'à devenir de parfaits étrangers ? C'était sans doute sa faute, à l'époque il l'avait abandonné et depuis elle restait plongée dans cette sorte de mutisme, comme si elle ne ressentait absolument plus rien. Cette attitude, ce comportement, ce n'était pas elle. Il avait pensé qu'en se tenant à l'écart, cela l'aiderait à laisser toute cette période derrière elle mais la jeune fille ne paraissait pas aller mieux, bien au contraire.

- Tu ne devrais pas déjà dormir ?

Les dernières notes moururent sous ses doigts alors que le silence envahissait la pièce soudainement. Il n'y avait pas de partitions devant elle, juste un tas de boulettes impressionnant qui jonchait le sol alors que la pièce était simplement éclairée par la lumière de la lune qui se reflétait à travers la fenêtre. C'était à peine s'il y voyait clair mais ça ne paraissait pas déranger la jeune fille.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en aller, la jeune fille se leva prenant sa baguette avant de lancer un sort pour faire disparaitre l'ensemble des détritus et miniaturiser son piano. Sirius regarda les petites boulettes de papier se consumer dans une faible lumière blanche ne laissant aucune trace de leur existence, se demandant si elle serait capable d'en faire de même avec un être humain. Dans leur enfance, elle pouvait se montrer réellement très effrayante mais aujourd'hui elle paraissait juste apathique. Est-ce que la fillette qu'elle était se trouvait toujours quelque part en elle ?

« _Allongé à plat ventre sur le sol, un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre, emprisonné sous le poids d'une fillette de son âge. Elle maintenait l'un de ses bras derrière son dos avec un sourire triomphant, bien décidée à ne pas bouger de là tant que son ami n'aurait pas abdiqué._

_- Dis le !_

_- Jamais ! Plutôt mourir !_

_- Bien, alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix._

_Sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit, la petite fille aux cheveux noirs, se mit à le chatouiller y mettant toute son énergie dans un grand éclat de rire. Rassemblant ces dernières forces, et sans savoir vraiment comment il avait fait, le jeune garçon réussit à retourner la situation, emprisonnant les poignées de sa camarade pour l'empêcher de se défendre. _

_- Et maintenant Eli ? Tu te soumets ? »_

Il se souvenait encore de la lueur dans ses yeux à cet instant, un air qu'il ne lui avait plus jamais revu depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Qu'Est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?

Elle passa devant lui sans même un regard, avançant dans le couloir sombre comme si elle le connaissait par cœur. Est-ce qu'elle se souvenait de lui ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait pu oublié toute leur enfance ? Elle n'avait plus jamais voulu lui adresser la parole après qu'il ait déménagé. Jamais elle n'avait répondu à ses courriers, et quand il l'avait revu en première année il avait eu du mal à la reconnaitre. Où était passé la fille joyeuse et énergique qu'il avait connu ?

- Ce n'est pas le chemin pour aller à Serdaigle.

- Ni celui pour aller à Gryffondor.

Cela signifiait probablement qu'elle souhaitait rester seule mais il estimait qu'il l'avait laissé tranquille assez longtemps. Même si Elizabeth était sa meilleure amie, cela l'avait surpris qu'elle accepte de les accompagner à pré au lard, Est-ce qu'il était possible qu'elle soit amoureuse de Rémus pour être venue ? Durant la sortie elle n'avait manifesté aucun signe d'intérêt pour le jeune homme, mais elle n'en manifestait plus pour aucune chose à l'exception de la musique alors Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment se baser sur ça pour juger de la situation.

- Eli parle moi …

La jeune fille se figea, cessant brusquement d'avancer avant de serrer les poings, un geste qui n'échappa pas à Sirius malgré l'obscurité ambiante.

- Je rentre.

Elle se retourna gardant la tête basse visiblement décidée à prendre le chemin de son dortoir mais il ne comptait pas la laisser partir aussi facilement. Elle avait eu l'occasion de se défiler ses dernières années mais pas cette fois ci.

- Est-ce que tu es fâchée ? Si tu l'es dis le tout simplement.

Sans répondre elle voulut passer à côté de lui, mais il l'en empêcha l'attrapant par le bras sans qu'elle ne fasse quoique ce soit pour se dégager. Dans le temps elle l'aurait repoussé sans hésiter, elle l'aurait traité de tous les noms mais là elle restait sans bouger. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait du lui faire mal mais elle ne protestait pas semblant être ailleurs.

- Qu'Est-ce qui t'est arrivée Eli ?

- Je suis fatiguée.

Il ne voyait pas l'expression de son visage, il ne pouvait que l'imaginer et il se demandait si à l'instant elle était aussi insensible qu'elle le laissait paraitre.

- Pourquoi Est-ce que tu as tellement changé ? Pourquoi Est-ce que tu refuses de m'adresser la parole ? Dis moi si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, je m'excuse si je t'ai fait de la peine, je …

- Toi aussi tu as changé.

Relâchant la pression sur son bras, la jeune fille en profita pour se dégager se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers son dortoir sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit. C'était la première fois qu'elle exprimait ce qu'elle ressentait et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là. Evidemment il avait grandi, mais il ne lui semblait pas qu'il était si différent de l'époque de ses huit ans. Même après toutes ses années il continuait à être inquiet pour elle, pourquoi Est-ce que ce n'était pas la même chose pour la jeune fille ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

D'abord merci à mes trois revieweuses ! Ensuite je vois que vous voyez surtout Aëlia avec Sirius, c'est vrai que pour l'instant leur relation est celle dont je parle le plus, mais qui sait ce que réserve l'avenir ^^

Bisous et à la semaine prochaine !

ps : et bien sûr j'espère que ça c'est bien passé pour tous ceux qui ont eu leur rentrée aujourd'hui :)

* * *

Lily savait qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'attendre Rémus pour faire la ronde quotidienne des cachots mais jamais rien ne lui était arrivée depuis sept ans, sans doute qu'elle avait été trop téméraire et maintenant elle le payait cher. Même si elle savait se défendre, elle n'était pas de taille face à trois serpentards de son année. Pour une fois elle aurait aimé que James la poursuive ou encore la harcèle, même s'il l'agaçait prodigieusement, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui.

- Ce n'est pas très prudent de se balader toute seule, sang de bourbe.

Elle poussa un petit cri lorsque l'un d'entre eux l'immobilisa en passant derrière elle, agrippant ses deux bras sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Même si elle avait eu le temps de lancer un sort, les deux autres l'auraient contré sans difficulté. Elle réussit à décocher un coup de pied au garçon devant elle, mais cela n'eut pour résultat que de l'énerver davantage. Elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire mais comment Est-ce qu'elle pouvait se défendre.

**- **Sonus Maxima !

Sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, le serpentard qui la retenait la lâcha immédiatement alors que les deux autres passaient leurs mains sur leurs oreilles, comme en proie à une douleur soudaine. Même si elle était surprise, Lily n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se dégager se rendant compte avec incrédulité de la personne qui venait de la sauver.

- Arrête ça ! Par Morgane fais stopper cette musique !

Aëlia venait de baisser sa baguette, fixant les trois garçons en train de se tordre de douleur. Lily n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce sortilège, pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas été touché elle aussi ? Sans rien dire, la jeune fille tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers le hall alors que Lily décida que la meilleure chose à faire pour elle n'était pas non plus de trainer dans les parages. Dire que plus tôt dans la journée elle avait une nouvelle fois reprocher à la Serdaigle de sécher les cours et de ne pas rentrer avant le couvre feu. Si elle l'avait fait, qui sait ce qui serait en train de lui arriver en ce moment même.

- Tu vas me donner une retenue ?

Stupéfaite, la rousse se demanda si elle était bien sérieuse avant de répondre par la négative. Pendant quelques secondes elles continuèrent de marcher en silence, grimpant les escaliers qui les menaient aux étages. Lily avait encore du mal à croire à ce qui venait de passer, Est-ce que tout ça avait été bien réel ? Peut être Est-ce que tout ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, parce que sinon comment expliquer la présence d'Aëlia et le fait qu'elle l'ait aidé ? Cette fille était tellement distante, comme si elle ne se souciait rien d'autre que d'elle et de sa musique, pourtant c'était bien elle qui l'avait aidé, et ça au risque de se voir attaquer elle aussi.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Sans ton intervention je suppose que ça aurait été plus mal.

C'est seulement après avoir répondu que Lily se rendit compte que la Serdaigle venait de s'inquiéter de son état. La même fille à laquelle elle faisait des réprimandes quotidiennes depuis au moins deux ans.

- Je crois qu'ils seront un peu sourd après que le sort se soit arrêté, je ne pense pas qu'ils recommenceront.

Est-ce qu'elle était en train de la rassurer ? Même si elle ne lui lançait pas un regard, la rousse avait l'impression qu'elle faisait des efforts pour la réconforter. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors qu'elle s'était montrée si désagréable avec elle tout ce temps ?

- Merci de m'avoir aidé. Sans toi je …

- Tu ne devrais pas penser à ça. Tu devrais te contenter d'oublier ce qui vient de passer.

Oublier ? Comment Est-ce qu'elle aurait pu oublier quelque chose pareil ? Est-ce que c'était comme ça que la Serdaigle réglait ses problèmes, en oubliant ?

- Peut être que je devrais te raccompagner jusqu'à ta salle commune.

La jeune fille paraissait être en train de réfléchir alors que Lily trouvait juste cette scène totalement surréaliste. Est-ce qu'elle connaissait si mal la fille à côté d'elle ? Toutes les choses horribles qu'elle lui avait dite, des choses sur le fait qu'elle vivait complètement dans son monde, qu'elle était déconnectée de la réalité, qu'elle ne pensait pas aux autres, que la seule chose qui lui importait était sa musique. Est-ce qu'elle était capable de se tromper autant sur une personne ?

- Pourquoi Est-ce que tu es si gentille ? Je n'ai jamais été sympa avec toi, je passe mon temps à te faire la morale. La plupart des gens auraient juste … ils auraient juste passer leur chemin.

Quand elle y repensait, sa gorge se nouer. Elle n'avait jamais été prudente mais cette fois là, si la jeune fille ne s'était pas arrêtée pour l'aider, alors, alors plus jamais elle n'aurait été capable d'être la même. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, la Gryffondor sentit les larmes couler lentement le long de ses joues. C'était tellement stupide de pleurer pour une chose pareille, pour quelque chose qui n'avait même pas eu lieu. Si quelqu'un la voyait dans cet état, c'était certain qu'on se moquerait d'elle.

Un mouchoir apparut devant ses yeux. La serdaigle s'était arrêtée elle aussi, sortant de son autre poche une poignée de caramels qu'elle lui tendit une fois que ses sanglots se furent un peu calmés.

- Tiens ça ira mieux avec ça.

Légèrement tremblante, la Gryffondor plaça le mouchoir dans sa poche, examinant avec curiosité les petites friandises carrées emballées avec soin. Aëlia ne semblait pas s'amuser de la situation, et ça malgré le fait qu'elle devait être ridicule, les yeux rougis en train de renifler pathétiquement. Lily allait lui demander pourquoi elle faisait tout ça, quand un bruit provenant de l'escalier attira leur attention. La jeune fille s'attendait à voir les Serpentards rappliquer mais contre toute attente ce fut un Rémus essoufflé qui se présenta en face d'elles.

- Lily ! Je suis passé par les cachots et j'ai vu … j'ai cru que …

Essayant difficilement de reprendre son souffle, Rémus se rendit compte seulement à cet instant là que la rousse n'était pas seule. A côté d'elle Aëlia était en train de le fixer, et il se demandait si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle prenait la peine de le regarder. Tendant la main vers lui, Rémus fut surpris d'y voir un caramel à l'intérieur.

- Je rentre maintenant.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne faisait aucun geste, la jeune fille fit un pas en avant, se saisissant de son poignée pour l'obliger à ouvrir la main avant d'y mettre la friandise à l'intérieur. Ni lui, ni Lily ne firent de commentaire en la voyant prendre le chemin opposé à la salle commune des Serdaigle, qui sait ce qu'elle avait voulu vraiment dire par « je rentre ».

Rémus fut surpris d'apprendre que c'était la jeune fille qui était à l'origine du sort qui avait paralysé les serpentards. D'autant qu'en les voyant aussi mal en point dans les cachots, il était loin de s'imaginer que ça puisse être l'œuvre d'un seul sortilège. Pourtant, quand il en parlerait à James il y avait fort à parier que leurs souffrances ne faisaient que commencer.

Rémus s'était toujours demandé ce qui poussait la jeune fille à s'isoler autant. En première année il avait tenté d'agir de la même façon, repousser les autres et rester seul mais ses amis ne l'avaient pas laissé faire et aujourd'hui c'était grâce à eux qu'il vivait une vie normale. Est-ce que la Serdaigle avait elle aussi quelque chose à cacher ? En attendant, elle avait secouru Lily et il était certain qu'après ça la rousse ne réagirait pas de la même façon à son contact.

En rentrant dans son dortoir, Rémus vit rouler la petite friandise sur le sol lorsqu'il se débarrassa de son pantalon et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi il la plaça dans sa table de chevet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la jeune fille l'intriguait autant, ce devait être la même chose pour tout le monde, le mystère avait quelque chose de captivant.

* * *

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se lever si tôt, pourtant ses efforts furent récompensés lorsqu'il vit arriver dans sa direction Elizabeth en compagnie d'Aëlia. La petite amie de Sirius alimentait la discussion sur un ton très enjoué mais ce n'était pas elle qui intéressait James. Rémus n'avait pas été en mesure de lui donner les noms des agresseurs de sa précieuse Lily, et comme il ne pouvait pas le demander à la principale intéressée, il ne restait que la Serdaigle.

En plus, il se devait de la remercier même si à l'avenir il tâcherait d'avoir toujours sous la main la carte des maraudeurs et de vérifier constamment si sa future petite amie n'était pas en danger. C'était peut être un de ses comportements obsessionnels dont Rémus lui rabâchait les oreilles à longueur de temps, mais il voyait plutôt ça comme un acte de prévention très utile.

- Hé salut Aëlia ! Tu as l'air en forme ce matin !

Il leva la main en signe de bonjour, se trouvant soudainement très idiot quand la jeune fille passa à côté de lui sans même un regard. Elizabeth ne put retenir un petit rire en voyant la tête que faisait James, elle l'avait tout bonnement ignoré et visiblement le jeune homme ne s'en remettait pas.

- Retente ta chance, t'auras peut être plus de succès.

Bien que légèrement démoralisé, le Gryffondor n'allait pas se laisser démonter pour si peu. Après trois ans à se faire rejeter par Lily, ce n'était pas ça qui viendrait à bout de sa détermination. Sans hésiter davantage il se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigle, non sans lancer un petit clin d'œil équivoque aux filles de la table des Poufsouffle qui c'était sûr passeraient une très bonne journée grâce à ça.

S'installant à côté de la jeune fille, il la vit recouvrir ses tartines de beurre de cacahuète, de confitures à la fraise et d'abricot, le tout saupoudré d'une petite portion de céréales. Ne pouvant réprimer une petite grimace de dégout et s'interrogeant sur l'état de son estomac il faillit oublier la raison de sa présence à cette table. Ce fut en voyant Elizabeth et Sirius prendre place en face d'eux en roucoulant joyeusement qu'il se rappela pourquoi il était là.

- Ca a l'air … délicieux réussit-il difficilement à prononcer.

Sous ses yeux effarés, il vit la jeune fille lui tendre une de ses tartines déjà préparées. Est-ce qu'elle était sérieuse ? Il devait vraiment ingurgiter cette horreur ? Bon après tout c'était pour le bien de Lily, il lui avait dit qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle, c'était le moment où jamais de le prouver. Il fut surpris de constater qu'une fois passé le gout effroyable du beurre de cacahuète combiné au reste, cela pouvait se réellement assez mangeable, et l'effet croquant des céréales n'était au final pas si terrible.

- Un vrai régal. Pas étonnant qu'avec ça tu sois en mesure de lancer des sortilèges d'une telle efficacité ! Hé mais justement, j'ai appris que avant hier soir tu avais sauvé Lily.

- Quelle belle entrée en matière se moqua ouvertement Elizabeth.

L'affaire datait déjà de deux jours, mais la veille personne n'avait été en mesure de mettre la main sur Aëlia, James y compris. D'ailleurs à ce propos il se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas apparaitre sur la carte des maraudeurs. Se contentant d'un bref regard noir en direction de la blonde qui lui souriait innocemment, James reporta son attention sur sa voisine qui était en train de servir en jus d'orange. Une boisson d'ailleurs affreusement normale pour quelqu'un comme elle.

- Alors je me demandais si tu avais reconnu les Serpentards responsables pour que tu sais, ils soient punis comme il se doit.

- Pour que tu les tabasses comme il se doit tu veux dire.

Est-ce que Sirius ne pouvait pas faire taire sa petite amie ? D'ailleurs il ne trouvait pas que celui-ci lui soit d'une très grande aide en ce moment, il se contentait d'ingurgiter son petit déjeuner totalement indifférent, et c'est ça qu'on appelait l'amitié.

- Ils sont collés pendant trois mois.

En arrivant Peter et Rémus s'étaient demandés pourquoi tous les autres étaient attablés chez Serdaigle mais ils préférèrent ne pas poser de questions en prenant place à leur tour. Tout en s'installant à côté d'Aëlia, Rémus remarqua que ses cheveux étaient attachés à l'aide d'un sucre d'orge. Il réprima un petit sourire, cette fille était vraiment étrange. Il l'entendit parler, sans savoir vraiment à qui ça s'adressait mais les seuls qui paraissaient attentifs étaient James et Elizabeth.

- Comment tu peux savoir quelque chose comme ça ? Demanda-t-il stupéfait.

- Tu dois bien te douter que Lily n'est pas du genre à tout garder pour elle. McGonagall était furieuse, t'aurais du voir sa tête quand elle est venue chercher Aëlia pour et je cite « témoigner de l'atrocité du crime qui avait eu lieu dans les cachots ».

- Je continue à penser que ce n'est pas encore suffisant répondit-il d'un ton boudeur.

Essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer, Peter avait le regard rivé sur la jeune fille qui venait de sortir un livre de son sac. Sans doute que s'il arrivait à lire le titre il pourrait aller se renseigner et ensuite lancer la discussion. Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il ferait si elle ne répondait pas ?

Tournant sa cuillère dans son bol de lait, il faillit tout renverser quand il vit Rémus commençait à discuter avec la jeune fille. Bon il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, il ferait sans doute un monologue et finirait par se lasser, après tout elle ne répondait que rarement et seulement quand ça paraissait essentiel.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit la Serdaigle tourner le regard vers son ami, et pire quand il la vit offrir une réponse qui paraissait bien plus longue que ce dont elle avait l'habitude. Pourquoi alors qu'il s'intéressait à elle depuis maintenant presque deux ans, c'était à Rémus qu'elle semblait porter de l'attention.

- Alors comment pourrais-je t'appeler … Eliza … Liza … Beth … Zabeth …

- Hé ! Sois sérieux ! Le réprimanda-t-elle avec une petite tape sur l'épaule.

James porta son attention sur le petit couple qui se chamaillait gentiment, ah si seulement Lily acceptait de devenir sa petite amie, alors eux aussi pourraient devenir aussi proches. C'était cette année qu'elle succomberait, il ferait tout pour, quitte à devoir vivre dans son ombre pour le restant de ses jorus.

- Et pourquoi tu ne m'appellerais pas Eli ? C'est mignon comme surnom.

Rémus sursauta quand sa voisine de table se leva brusquement. La tête basse elle se dirigea vers la sortie sans prononcer un seul mot, il se rendit compte seulement quand elle fut hors de son champ de vision qu'elle avait oublié son livre. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle était parti d'un seul coup de cette façon ? Et surtout pourquoi Est-ce que Sirius avait cet air triste tatoué sur le visage à présent ?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour !

Alors j'espère que votre rentrée à tous s'est bien passée ( pour ceux qui en ont une évidemment ), je suis désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews mais elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Promis je répondrais à celles que vous laisserez sur ce chapitre, posez autant de questions que vous voulez je promet d'y répondre ( sauf si évidemment ça risque de dévoiler l'intrigue ).

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre en tout cas !

Bisous ^^

* * *

Allongée dans les bras de Sirius, Elizabeth avait l'impression qu'il était impossible qu'elle soit plus heureuse qu'en ce moment. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, très loin de l'image du don juan accroc au sexe qu'on lui prêtait auparavant. Avant lui, elle était déjà sortie avec des garçons mais elle avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'elle était réellement amoureuse.

- Promets moi que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais.

Surpris, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils se demandant à quoi pouvait être en train de penser sa petite amie. Il se sentait bien avec elle, c'est vrai c'était la première fois qu'il se permettait d'être lui-même avec quelqu'un. Ou peut être la seconde quand il y réfléchissait, mais Est-ce qu'une amitié d'enfance comptait vraiment dans ce calcul ci ?

- Je promets mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

Se redressant légèrement pour regarder Sirius dans les yeux, Elizabeth savait déjà de quelle nature serait la condition, il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont il la regardait et elle devait avouer que c'était loin de la déranger. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, préférant passer à l'attaque directement sous le rire amusé de la jeune fille.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'entendirent la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir, ce fut seulement quand Sirius se décida à lâcher ses lèvres pour son cou que Elizabeth se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls dans le dortoir. Elle poussa un petit cri, repoussant le Gryffondor sur le côté avant de s'emmitoufler dans les draps. De son côté, le jeune homme n'en menait pas large non plus, devenant encore plus gêné quand il s'aperçut que l'intrus se révélait être Aëlia.

De son côté par contre la jeune fille agissait tout à fait naturellement, un peu comme si elle était parfaitement seule. Elle attrapa des choses dans son placard qu'elle fourra dans son sac rapidement avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Je n'ai rien vu lâcha-t-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires un silence de plomb plana dans la chambre, coupé par un nouveau petit cri de Elizabeth.

- Ah mon dieu ! C'est tellement embarrassant. Qu'Est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Alors qu'avec les autres filles on s'était promis de ne pas ramener de garçons dans la chambre. C'est trop gênant, et en plus elle nous a vu ! Elle nous a vu en train de …

- Si elle était arrivé 10 minutes plus tôt ça aurait été bien pire ricana le Gryffondor.

- Et tu penses que c'est malin de faire ce genre de commentaires ? Bon il faut que je la rattrape. Voyons aujourd'hui on est vendredi alors …

Abattu, Sirius soupira sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'autre de sa petite amie aujourd'hui. C'est vrai qu'elle était arrivée au mauvais moment, mais ça lui était déjà arrivé dans le passé pourquoi Est-ce que cette fois ci il avait eu l'impression d'être pris en faute ?

- Oui c'est ça le vendredi elle fréquente les salles du deuxième étage, à moins que ce soit celles du troisième …

Il observa Elizabeth en train de faire des sortes de bonds de lapins à travers toute la pièce. Comment Est-ce que les filles arrivaient à se rhabiller aussi vite tout en réfléchissant ? C'était vraiment un mystère.

- A moins qu'elle ait décidé de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Ah et si jamais elle décidait de passer par la volière …

Il avait juste eu le temps de passer son caleçon que de son côté la Serdaigle se trouvait déjà en tenue complète. Sous vêtements, pantalon en velours, débardeur, pull et même chaussettes, non décidément il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être aussi rapide.

- Si ça se trouve en ce moment elle est choquée.

- Elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement choquée je trouve se permit de rétorquer Sirius.

Il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire quand Elizabeth lui lança un regard noir, il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de faire un commentaire la prochaine fois.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne la connais pas. Elle n'est pas habituée aux relations entre les garçons et les filles alors …

- Au sexe tu veux dire ?

Il entendit très clairement sa petite amie pousser un soupir exaspéré mais c'était trop facile de la provoquer.

- Et tu te crois malin ?

- Génial même.

Il eut à peine fini de boutonner sa chemise qu'il se retrouva entrainé en dehors de la chambre jusque dans le couloir. Personne ne trouva rien à redire dans la salle commune sur sa présence parmi les Serdaigle, s'ils s'étaient trouvé chez les Gryffondor, Lily se serait trouvé là sans aucun doute et il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer les réprimandes auxquelles il se serait exposé.

- Bon il n'y a qu'un moyen de me faire pardonner.

Est-ce qu'il était possible que Aëlia puisse être aussi bouleversée que ça ? Elle devait bien se douter de ce qu'il se passait entre la plupart des couples, et le leur y compris. Enfin, la plupart du temps il ne comprenait pas grand-chose en terme de psychologie féminine, cette fois là ne devait pas faire exception.

- Il faut que tu demandes à Rémus de l'inviter ce week end !

- Pardon ? S'étrangla-t-il.

- Mais oui, si c'est toi Rémus acceptera, il ne vous refuse jamais rien. Et puis ce serait une bonne chose pour Aëlia.

Il ne comprenait pas quel était le rapport entre le fait qu'elle les ait surpris et le rendez vous avec Rémus mais Elizabeth ne semblait pas prête à lâcher le morceau tant qu'il n'aurait pas donné son accord.

- Elle est amoureuse de lui ?

- On parle de Aëlia, qui sait ce qu'elle ressent vraiment.

- Mais alors …

- Pourquoi tu poses tellement de questions ? Ma meilleure amie n'est pas assez bien pour Rémus peut être ?

Il se trouvait sur une piste glissante il en était pleinement conscient, s'il y avait bien quelque chose à ne jamais faire c'était de dire du mal de ses amis, et en particulier de sa meilleure amie sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi elle la défendait autant.

- Tu sais Rémus n'est pas quelqu'un de facile, sortir avec les filles ce n'est pas une chose qu'il …

- Il est gay ! Je le savais, il est gay ! Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il faut qu'il soit gay.

- Rémus n'est pas gay.

Perplexe, la jeune fille resta tranquille quelques instants avant qu'un immense sourire se forme sur son visage.

- Et bien alors c'est parfait. Demande lui de l'inviter à se promener dimanche. A tout à l'heure.

Lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres, la jeune fille s'empressa de prendre la direction du deuxième étage alors que dans l'histoire Sirius avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir. Comment Est-ce qu'il allait convaincre Rémus de faire une chose pareille ? En plus, il était un peu près certain que Aëlia n'était pas du tout au courant de cette histoire. De quoi il aurait l'air si Rémus finissait par l'inviter, ce qui avait à peu près 1% de chance d'arriver, et qu'elle refusait tout simplement ?

Il n'était même pas sûr que les deux adolescents pouvaient s'entendre. Rémus était très introvertie, surtout avec la gente féminine, et Aëlia c'était encore pire. Il n'avait pas vu la jeune fille avoir une vraie discussion avec quelqu'un depuis son entrée à Poudlard, à se demander pourquoi Elizabeth tenait autant à elle mais sans doute qu'il ignorait pas mal de choses. Est-ce que ça le dérangeait que les deux étudiants puissent sortir ensemble ? Non, bien sûr que non, c'était juste que tout ça paraissait voué à l'échec d'avance.

* * *

Même si elle était considérée comme l'une des élèves les plus sérieuses de l'école Lily ne put s'empêcher d'être abasourdie devant la pile colossale de livres présents sur la table qu'occupait Aëlia. Chaque centimètre carré était occupé par un ouvrage quelconque ouvert en grand alors que la plume de la jeune fille courrait sur le parchemin sans qu'il soit possible humainement que la Serdaigle puisse réfléchir aussi vite.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment de cette façon qu'elle rédigeait tous ses devoirs ? La Gryffondor passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque pourtant c'était la première fois qu'elle l'y croisait. Il était vrai que pour une fois l'endroit était plutôt désert. Le lendemain il y aurait un match de quiddich et tout le monde était déjà en train de se préparer à cet évènement, Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

Même si la jeune fille n'était pas spécialement fan de quiddich elle devait avouer que c'était plutôt amusant à voir, du moins si on faisait exception de ce prétentieux de James Potter qui passait plus de temps à faire le spectacle qu'à jouer normalement. Lily se demandait si c'était une bonne chose d'aller interrompre Aëlia, c'est vrai qu'elle souhaitait la connaitre davantage mais ce n'était certainement pas le meilleur moment.

- Tu comptes prendre racine ici Lily ?

Se sentant rougir, la Gryffondor se rendit compte que ça devait faire deux bonnes minutes qu'elle restait plantée là comme une idiote, et il fallait que ce soit Andrew Miller, soit le garçon le plus mignon de Poufsouffle, qui le lui fasse remarquer. Le jeune homme lui souriait gentiment, un livre de potions à la main ce qui rappela à l'adolescente qu'à la base elle était également venue ici pour faire le devoir du professeur Slughorn.

- Je cherchais une table c'est tout.

A peine eut-elle prononcée cette phrase qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point cette excuse était minable. Ce n'était la place qui manquait après tout.

- Alors peut-être que tu n'aurais rien contre l'idée d'en partager une avec moi ?

Il avait des yeux noisettes, des cheveux blonds en bataille mais surtout un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quelle fille, et en l'occurrence Lily ne faisait pas exception.

Les yeux de James flamboyaient, comment Est-ce que cet imbécile de Poufsouffle osait s'accaparer sa Lily aussi facilement. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle avait à sourire comme ça en plus ? La bibliothèque était un lieu de calme et d'étude, il n'aurait rien eu contre l'une des interventions de Mme Pince, mais la bibliothécaire paraissait plongée dans son roman laissant pour une fois les étudiants chuchoter entre eux.

Il était venu pour essayer de l'inviter ce week end mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas sa présence à lui qui était désirée. Le mieux aurait été de faire demi tour et de s'éloigner des deux tourtereaux mais une curiosité malsaine le poussa au contraire à rester. Il se rendit compte de la présence d'Aëlia et sans y réfléchir s'installa en face d'elle. De cette façon il pourrait observer la rousse sans trop attirer l'attention.

Durant les premières minutes, James eut le temps de frôler trois fois la crise cardiaque, à savoir à chaque fois que les mains des deux étudiants se touchaient par mégarde. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, les intentions du jeune homme étaient même trop facile à deviner, mais Lily, cette imbécile, lui souriait chaleureusement. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle le repoussait lui qui était prêt à tout lui offrir, et pourquoi au contraire elle paraissait si avenante avec ce type qui c'était sûr ne recherchait qu'une chose.

Le Gryffondor faillit mourir une quatrième fois, mais cette fois ci sans que ça n'ait aucun rapport avec Lily. Il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul, ainsi quand quelqu'un repoussa son bras de la table sur laquelle il s'était accoudée le jeune homme sursauta violemment manquant de s'étaler de tout son long dans les livres devant lui. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait même pas demandé la permission pour s'assoir là, il ne l'avait même pas salué, mais ce n'était pas Aëlia qui devait s'en formaliser.

A vrai dire elle agissait comme s'il n'était pas là, se contentant de le repousser légèrement à chaque fois qu'une partie de son corps entrait en contact avec les livres. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle fabriquait avec tout ça mais ce petit jeu l'amusait beaucoup. Pour rire il posa sa main sur le parchemin sur lequel elle écrivait, et comme il s'y attendait elle ne le remarqua même pas, continuant à rédiger son devoir en écrivant à même sa peau.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il vit passer une émotion sur son visage et sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi cela le troubla. Elle examinait sa main tâchée d'encre semblant confuse, mais ce fut à son tour de l'être lorsque sans prévenir elle la prit dans la sienne, sortant un mouchoir de la poche de sa jupe avant de tamponner doucement l'endroit marqué. Est-ce que personne n'avait appris à cette fille que de tels gestes pouvaient être embarrassants ?

- Je suis désolé.

Il entendit à peine sa phrase, au même moment la chaise de Lily racla bruyamment le sol, alors que tous les étudiants présents levaient le nez de leur bouquin, leurs regards se tournant vers la rousse. James fut surpris de constater qu'elle regardait dans leur direction, Est-ce que c'était un effet de son imagination où elle paraissait en colère ? Il n'eut pas le temps de le définir, puisque la rousse s'empressa de prendre la direction de l'un des rayons alors qu'au même moment la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrait sur Elizabeth.

Immédiatement son attention se porta sur les mains noués des deux jeunes gens, James paraissait complètement ailleurs, quant à Aëlia étrangement elle semblait très concentrée. Qu'Est-ce que cet imbécile avait trouvé à lui faire faire ?

Voyant le regard noir que la copine de Sirius lui lançait, le Gryffondor se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas retiré sa main malgré le fait que la Serdaigle avait déjà rangé son mouchoir. Il n'eut pas à le faire lui-même, puisque Elizabeth n'hésita pas à se saisir de son poignée pour le repousser. Elle s'installa à côté de sa meilleure amie, posant une main sur son épaule pour l'obliger à regarder dans sa direction. C'était la première fois que James remarquait qu'elle portait des boucles d'oreille, deux petits anneaux en argent mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder davantage en entendant Elizabeth parler.

- Ca va ? Il ne t'a rien fait ? Tu peux me le dire s'il t'a forcé à faire quelque chose d'étrange.

- Hé ! Je n'ai absolument rien fait. Elle m'a écrit dessus et elle se contentait de nettoyer, pourquoi me faire passer pour un type bizarre ?

- Quand je te demanderais ta version de l'histoire tu pourras parler. Mais si tu lui as fait quelque chose je te promets que …

- C'était ma faute. C'est moi qui suis étrange.

Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas la contredire, n'importe qui l'aurait trouvé étrange après tout mais elle paraissait affectée de cette contestation.

- Mais non tu ne l'es pas ! Tu es juste spéciale, c'est bien d'être spéciale, n'Est-ce pas James ?

Trouvant peut être qu'il ne répondait pas assez vite, la blonde lui décocha un coup de pied dans le tibia ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire revenir totalement à lui.

- Oui bien sûr, très bien même ! Ne pas se soucier de l'avis des gens, ne pas porter d'importance à être seule, se moquer des regards c'est …

A nouveau tous les étudiants présents levèrent le nez de leur livre mais cette fois ci pour se tourner vers leur table. La jeune fille venait de se lever brusquement, n'attendant pas une seconde supplémentaire pour se diriger en courant vers la sortie.

Rémus ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait quand quelqu'un le bouscula violemment au moment où il entra dans la bibliothèque, il eut juste le temps de voir passer une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs devant lui se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'Aëlia seulement quand elle fut déjà arrivée au bout du couloir.

- T'es un homme mort James pesta Elizabeth.

Sans attendre davantage, la blonde se lança à la poursuite de son amie sans que Rémus y comprenne quoique ce soit. Visiblement, James était tout aussi abasourdie même s'il semblait être au cœur du problème. Sous ses yeux stupéfaits, le lycanthrope vit très clairement Lily frapper la tête de son ami avec un gros livre ne paraissant pas de meilleure humeur que Elizabeth. Mais qu'Est-ce qui se passait dans cette bibliothèque ?


	5. Chapter 5

Alors déjà je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre, j'ai repris la fac et forcément ça ne me laisse plus beaucoup de temps pour le reste !

Donc voici le chapitre 5, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez et promis j'essaierais de ne pas mettre trop longtemps avant le prochain chapitre ...

merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews en tout cas et à bientôt ^_^

* * *

_« Elle devait apprendre à écrire son nom et son prénom. Son père lui avait dit de les écrire au moins cent fois avec une plume et de l'encre pour que ce soit parfait et de tout lui montrer quand il rentrerait du travail. En face d'elle, un petit garçon de son âge se balançait sur sa chaise, chantonnant une comptine qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle devait rester là et ne pas sortir de la pièce, que le père du garçon et elle avaient des choses d'adultes à se dire et que pendant ce temps ils devaient jouer sagement. _

_Elle trempa sa plume une nouvelle fois dans l'encre et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à écrire une nouvelle ligne, la main du petit garçon se posa sur la feuille. _

_- Tu as fini maintenant ! _

_Une énorme tâche noire se forma sur sa paume et soudainement la fillette prit peur. C'était sa faute, elle allait se faire gronder, il fallait qu'elle nettoie avant que sa mère ne revienne. Le garçon ne protesta pas quand elle frotta sa main avec un mouchoir mais ça ne voulait pas partir._

_- Dis, dis, maintenant on joue ? _

_Sautillant littéralement sur sa chaise, il paraissait faire de gros efforts pour se contenir mais tout ce que la petite fille de 4 ans voyait c'était cette grosse tâche sur sa main. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se salir, elle devait jouer sagement sinon elle serait punie._

_- On va dehors ? Maman et papa m'ont dit que les licornes vivaient par ici._

_- Des licornes ? Répondit-elle émerveillée._

_- Oui des tas et des tas de licorne, à deux on arrivera sûrement à les trouver ! _

_- Mais, on a pas le droit de sortir._

_Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle voulait tellement voir les licornes mais si jamais elle désobéissait ses parents seraient fâchés._

_- Si on passe par la fenêtre personne le saura, et on rentrera dans pas longtemps. »_

Le souvenir s'arrêta net au moment où elle passa la porte de la tour d'astronomie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se souvenir de quelque chose comme ça maintenant ? Elle ne se souvenait même plus du nom du garçon, elle ne l'avait plus jamais revu après, elle se souvenait juste qu'ils s'étaient bien amusés même s'ils n'avaient trouvé aucune licorne. Elle se souvenait qu'elle était recouverte de boue après et …

Se prenant la tête entre les mains, Aëlia se laissa glisser contre le mur. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de la suite, pourquoi Est-ce que ses souvenirs commençaient à revenir maintenant. Sans doute que si elle jouait de la musique ça passerait. Oui il fallait qu'elle se concentre, si elle se souvenait de ça, alors les autres souvenirs reviendraient aussi et elle ne le voulait pas, jamais.

Sa tête lui faisait mal, atrocement mal, mais quand elle voulut se saisir de son sac pour y prendre ses médicaments elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait oublié à la bibliothèque.

_L'avis des gens, les regards, la solitude … _

Tapant des pieds sur le sol elle voulait juste que les voix dans sa tête arrêtent. Tout était de sa faute, les chuchotements sur son passage, les insultes à demi voix, personne n'avait voulu d'elle. Parce que c'était sa faute, elle était un monstre.

Elle devait se concentrer sur sa musique, si elle arrivait à entendre l'air dans sa tête tout irait mieux. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle ne repensait qu'à cette comptine stupide ? Pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle avait oublié son sac avec ses médicaments et ses instruments à l'intérieur ?

Elle donna un coup de pied violent dans le mur, sentant la douleur se propager immédiatement et c'est seulement à ce moment là que les voix qu'elle entendaient commencèrent à se dissiper. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, elle donna un autre coup, puis un troisième avant de retomber sur le sol à genoux.

_Etrange. Horrible et étrange._

_

* * *

_

La victoire des Gryffondors contre les Serpentards au quiddich avait été écrasante, si bien que le professeur McGonagall autorisa sa maison à titre exceptionnelle à donner une petite fête le soir même. Beaucoup de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle s'y trouvait, même si en théorie l'entrée de la salle commune était censée être un secret pour les autres maisons. James était sans nul doute le plus enthousiaste, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe il accueillait tous les compliments sans aucune modestie, ce qui eut le don d'énerver toujours plus Lily.

Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait là, ses amies l'avaient forcé à assister à la fête mais peu importe où elle se trouvait elle apercevait toujours cet arrogant de James Potter entouré d'une dizaine de filles. Ce ne fut qu'en apercevant Andrew après une bonne demie heure qu'elle commença à se dire que finalement la soirée ne serait pas un total gâchis.

Elizabeth savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du être jalouse, seulement comment ne pas l'être quand elle voyait toutes ses filles agglutinées autour de son petit ami. Elle s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraitre, elle lui faisait confiance après tout, c'était elle qu'il avait choisi et pas une autre. Et puis dans la mesure où elle avait réussi à amener Aëlia, ce qui en soit était un vrai miracle, la soirée ne serait pas totalement perdue. A partir du moment où elle réussirait à trouver Rémus, elle pourrait mettre ses plans à exécution, seulement il fallait déjà réussir à mettre la main dessus, ce qui se révélait être une entreprise périlleuse.

Peter avait remarqué les deux filles dès qu'elles étaient entrées. Comme à son habitude, Elizabeth arborait un style très féminin avec une robe bleue en dentelle et des mi-bottes noires mais même s'il l'avait toujours trouvé très belle, son attention avait vite été tournée vers sa meilleure amie. Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'intéresser aux deux Serdaigles, seulement il était de notoriété publique qu'Elizabeth sortait déjà avec Sirius, alors l'essentiel de l'attention se portait sur son amie. Il n'avait aucune envie que Aëlia se trouve elle aussi un petit copain. Peut-être que s'il arrivait à se rapprocher d'elle il aurait ses chances, mais pour ça il fallait qu'elle continue à ignorer les garçons qui l'entouraient.

- Dis Peter, tu n'aurais pas vu Rémus ?

Elizabeth tournait la tête dans toutes les directions, semblant chercher activement le jeune homme et Peter devinait sans mal que ça devait avoir un rapport avec Aëlia qui pour sa part ne semblait pas très concernée par cette recherche. Il n'était pas aveugle, Elizabeth avait décidé comme ça aléatoirement que Rémus ferait le meilleur petit ami mais il n'était pas décidé à rester dans son coin à attendre.

- Non désolé.

La vérité c'est qu'il savait parfaitement que Rémus était dans leur dortoir. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de fête mais il se garda bien de dire quoique ce soit, Elizabeth était parfaitement capable d'envoyer Aëlia à sa rencontre et il n'avait aucune envie que les deux adolescents se retrouve en tête à tête.

- Mais où Est-ce qu'il a pu passer. Préviens moi si tu l'aperçois, ok ?

Lui faisant un grand sourire, la jeune fille s'éloigna néanmoins Peter fut ravie de voir que pour sa part Aëlia avait décidé de rester avec lui. Il n'était pas stupide, il se trouvait un peu à l'écart tandis que la blonde semblait bien décidée à rechercher Rémus au centre de la foule, ce devait être cette raison qui avait motivé la Serdaigle à rester en sa compagnie.

- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à boire ?

Il remarqua que son long débardeur noir était à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock sorcier qu'il ne connaissait que de nom, Est-ce qu'elle écoutait ce genre de musique ? Il ne l'avait jamais entendu jouer, mais il supposait que ce devait être du classique. Sans doute que s'il voulait réussir à se rapprocher d'elle il devrait se renseigner sur le sujet.

- Il y a de la biéraubeurre ?

Il avait craint un instant qu'elle ne lui demande une boisson étrange, et il fut soulagé de l'entendre demander quelque chose d'aussi banal que de la biéraubeurre.

- Bien sûr ! Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers le buffet. Son jean gris était troué par endroit mais étrangement cela allait bien avec les bottines à lacet noirs qu'elle portait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait habillée de cette façon, c'est vrai elle n'était du genre à porter la même chose que les autres filles, et de toute façon il ne lui semblait pas que ce style vestimentaire puisse aller mieux à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à elle.

Il ne savait pas comment elle s'y prenait pour ne pas avoir de mousse autour des lèvres quand elle buvait, lui-même en était incapable mais ça ne faisait que renforcer au mystère. Ses cheveux noirs étaient froissées, recouvert par un bonnet en mailles grises, il aurait voulu la complimenter mais il ne savait pas quelle réaction elle était capable d'avoir et préférait ne pas s'aventurer sur une pente glissante.

- Hé Peter ! Viens avec moi il faut absolument que je te présente !

Le jeune homme aurait voulu refuser mais James l'entrainait déjà à sa suite. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où il se trouvait encore il y a quelques secondes il se rendit compte que celui-ci était désert. La jeune fille avait déjà disparu et le gryffondor pressentait que ça n'augurait rien de bon pour lui.

Lorsque Rémus entendit la porte grincer il ne prit pas la peine de lever le nez de son bouquin, c'était sûrement Peter qui rentrait se coucher ou encore Sirius et James qui avaient oublié quelque chose dans la chambre. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes que le jeune homme commença à s'inquiéter de l'absence de bruit, ses amis n'avaient jamais eu pour qualité d'être très discret, ce silence ne leur ressemblait décidément pas.

Il resta muet encore quelques instants supplémentaires en s'apercevant de la personne qui se tenait sur le pas de porte. Aëlia était en train de l'observer, les joues légèrement rouges et c'est seulement là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout que d'un bas de pyjama.

- Euh … Je m'excuse, je vais …

C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait être gênée pour quelque chose, et à vrai dire il ne l'en trouvait que plus mignonne. Lorsque cette pensée le traversa, le jeune homme se traita de fou. Comment Est-ce qu'il pouvait penser à ce genre de choses alors qu'il était à moitié nu devant elle ? Se dépêchant de passer un tee shirt, le Gryffondor s'empressa de refermer la porte que la Serdaigle venait d'ouvrir.

La situation était devenue soudainement très ambiguë, elle avait baissé la tête alors qu'il se trouvait juste derrière elle, si près qu'il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de son corps. Reculant d'un pas avec hâte, Rémus se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux, il venait de refermer la porte pour l'empêcher de s'en aller, qu'Est-ce qu'elle devait être en train de penser de lui ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est juste que tu peux rester, enfin si tu en as envie.

Qu'Est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il était tellement maladroit, si ses amis avaient été présent, il aurait déjà entendu leurs ricanement lourds de sous entendus. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour parler aux filles, pourquoi Est-ce qu'il essayait encore alors qu'il savait très bien ce que ça donnerait.

Il sursauta lorsque la jeune fille se retourna d'un coup, lui tendant le gobelet qu'elle tenait. Son bonnet avait légèrement dégringolé quand elle avait baissé la tête, lui couvrant à présent légèrement les yeux mais elle semblait encore plus timide que lui, un trait de caractère qu'il ne pensait jamais lui découvrir. C'était elle qui agissait à sa guise sans se soucier des autres, c'était sur elle aussi que les commentaires des autres semblaient glisser, pourtant à l'instant elle était très loin de paraitre insensible.

- C'est pour moi ?

Elle hocha la tête énergiquement alors qu'il examinait la mixture à l'intérieur, curieusement il s'agissait de biéraubeurre, de la biéraubeurre un peu froide certes mais de la biéraubeurre tout de même. Il ne savait pas très bien quoi dire, ni même quoi faire, ainsi quand Aëlia se décida à se déplacer à travers la chambre, enlevant son bonnet, avant d'examiner ce qui l'entourait, le lycanthrope en fut légèrement soulagé.

Il se contenta de se rassoir sur son lit, la regardant évoluer à travers l'espace avant qu'elle ne se décide à prendre place contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Pendant quelques instants elle sembla intéressée par les étoiles qu'on pouvait apercevoir avant de reporter son attention sur lui. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle faisait là, encore moins pourquoi elle avait finalement décidée de rester mais étrangement il se rendit compte que cela lui faisait plaisir.

- Il n'y a pas de nuages ce soir.

D'un bond souple ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol alors que Rémus la regardait ahuri. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie sans qu'il sache ce qu'il avait pu faire pour la faire fuir. Est-ce qu'il aurait du l'inviter à s'assoir à côté de lui ? Ou peut être aller s'assoir avec elle ?

- Tu ne viens pas ?

Sa main était déjà sur la poignée quand il l'entendit prononcer faiblement ces quelques mots. Il mit quelques secondes à intégrer le fait qu'elle parlait probablement de se rendre dans le parc, aller à l'extérieur alors qu'il était déjà plus de 23 heures. Pourtant, il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour attraper un pull, sa cape et ses chaussures avant de la suivre. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas, il agissait toujours prudemment alors comment expliquer qu'il venait de traverser une fête d'étudiants sans se faire remarquer, de traverser tout Poudlard dans le plus grand silence avant de se retrouver dans le parc par des températures avoisinant les 0 degrés.

Il n'était pas mal à l'aise de leur absence de discussion, au contraire c'était même plutôt un soulagement de ne pas se forcer à devoir faire la conversation. Tout le monde semblait attendre quelque chose de précis de lui, qu'il se montre intelligent, perspicace, calme et prompt à donner des conseils mais la Serdaigle, elle, ne paraissait rien vouloir de spécial de lui, si ce n'est qu'il ne marche à côté d'elle dans le plus parfait silence.

Il risqua un coup d'œil dans sa direction, se rendant compte qu'elle avançait la tête tournée vers le ciel. Elle ne paraissait pas se soucier d'où elle pouvait poser les pieds, si bien qu'il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'elle trébucha sur une racine. Il eut juste le temps de la retenir par le bras, se rendant compte qu'elle était glacée. En réalité, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Elle était en tee shirt et ça faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient sortis. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot, pourquoi Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ce genre de choses bien plus tôt ?

Tout en posant sa cape sur ses épaules il se demanda si elle avait l'habitude de faire ce genre chose. Il se rendait compte qu'il était en train de s'inquiéter pour elle sans que cela n'ait aucune explication rationnelle. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait avancé sans lui, et surtout qu'il avait toujours sa cape en main.

- Tu vas prendre froid si tu restes comme ça.

Elle s'arrêta net, au moins même si sa phrase ne semblait pas avoir eu l'effet escompté ça lui évitait de la perdre.

- Tu n'es pas malade ?

Il frissonna malgré l'épaisseur de son pull quand un vent frais passa juste à côté d'eux. Les cheveux de la jeune fille se soulevèrent tout autour de son visage alors qu'il avait la désagréable impression que tout ceci n'était pas réel, ou du moins que tout cela ne tenait qu'à un fil.

- Tu étais malade la semaine dernière, alors garde là.

Livide, Rémus ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en pensant à ce qui le rendait malade chaque mois. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec le froid, et merlin seul savait à quel point il aurait préféré que ce soit le cas.

- S'il te plait, prends là …

Il la sentit trembler quand il la posa sur ses épaules, pendant quelques instants elle ne chercha pas à résister, comme si son esprit était ailleurs. Par hasard, ou par malchance, il perdit l'équilibre quand elle se retourna, se retrouvant complètement immergé dans l'eau du lac à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

Il essayait vainement de retourner à la surface par ses propres moyens, mais il avait l'impression que ses gestes ne faisaient que l'enfoncer davantage et plus rapidement dans la masse liquide. Il n'avait jamais appris à nager, si bien qu'il avait conscience que ses mouvements désordonnés le précipitaient vers une mort certaine mais c'était la seule chose qu'il était en mesure de faire. Lentement, il sentit le contrôle de ses membres le quitter, sombrant dans l'inconscience alors que ses poumons se remplissaient d'eau.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien, je suis assez occupée en ce moment ce qui explique le retard de ce chapitre ... bon ça n'excuse rien bien sûr mais l'important c'est qu'il finisse par arriver non ?

Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain, la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il est déjà écrit alors j'essaierais de poster la semaine prochaine :)

Bisous ^^

* * *

Il était dans les brumes, l'obscurité l'entourait, des ténèbres réconfortantes, envoutantes. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit la lumière il n'hésita pas à s'en approcher, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par le happer totalement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il sentit fut les lèvres glacées de la jeune fille contre les siennes. Il eut à peine le temps de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'Aëlia avant qu'une quinte de toux le fasse recracher toute l'eau qu'il avait avalé.

Il mit quelques instants supplémentaires avant de se remémorer les faits. Comment Est-ce qu'il avait fait pour sortir de l'eau ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était qu'il était en train de couler, or maintenant il se trouvait bien sur la terre ferme, trempé certes mais sain et sauf. A côté de lui, Aëlia se mit à tousser et c'est là qu'il remarqua qu'elle était dans le même état que lui.

Elle avait sauté dans l'eau pour le repêcher, elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de se déchausser, ni d'enlever quoique ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Seul sa cape était encore sèche, étendu sur le sol à l'endroit d'où visiblement elle avait plongé. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle était venue à sa rescousse ? Elle aurait pu se noyer, en plus elle était beaucoup plus légère que lui et avec le poids des vêtements comment Est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour le remonter sans couler à son tour ?

- Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose d'aussi imprudent ?

Ses lèvres étaient bleus alors qu'il entendait ses dents claquaient. Elle chancela au moment de se relever, semblant trembler comme une feuille.

- Stupide murmura-t-elle.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu mais il se garda bien de lui demander de répéter. C'est vrai que sa question était idiote, si elle ne l'avait pas fait, à l'heure qu'il était il ne serait pas en mesure de se le demander. Il réalisa soudainement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer à Poudlard dans cet état, et encore moins passer la nuit dehors. Il ne restait que la cabane hurlante, mais comment Est-ce qu'il allait lui expliquer ça ? Et surtout la dissuader d'y retourner par la suite.

Elle souffla sur ses doigts rougis et sans lui laisser le temps de refuser, il passa la cape autour de ses épaules. Il avait conscience que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose étant donné qu'elle était trempée mais c'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire. C'était de sa faute, à lui et à sa maladresse si elle avait été obligée de plonger pour le repêcher. Qu'Est-ce qu'il ferait si elle tombait malade par sa faute ? Encore une fois sa présence faisait du mal à une autre personne, ses amis ne comprendraient jamais mais comment Est-ce qu'il pourrait s'attacher à quelqu'un tout en sachant qu'il la ferait souffrir et que c'était inévitable.

Ses pensées se stoppèrent net au moment où il sentit la jeune fille se blottir contre lui. Est-ce que finalement il s'état noyé et qu'il rêvait à ce moment ? Il resta planté là comme un idiot, les bras ballants pendant un très long moment, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau soit oxygéné de nouveau à vrai dire.

- J'ai froid.

Ses dents claquèrent de nouveau alors que Rémus revenait peu à peu à lui. Elle serrait plus fortement la cape contre elle, et il prenait conscience que ce rapprochement soudain ne devait rien aux sentiments mais plutôt au fait qu'il était la seule source de chaleur aux environs. Seulement comment expliquer ensuite qu'elle le laisse lui tenir la main jusqu'à la cabane hurlante. Elle ne lui posa pas une seule question, se contentant de regarder l'intérieur de la cabane avec curiosité une fois arrivé.Est-ce que c'était bien de l'avoir amené ici ? De toute manière il n'avait pas le choix, alors pourquoi Est-ce qu'il continuait à se poser toutes ses questions. A contre cœur il dut lâcher sa main pour aller faire du feu, se demandant s'il trouverait le courage un jour de la lui reprendre. Quand il se retourna, prêt à lui demander si ça allait mieux il se rendit compte qu'elle semblait pétrifiée.

Son regard était rivé sur les braises rougeoyantes, elle paraissait vraiment avoir peur et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Est-ce que c'était lui ? Est-ce que son feu avait quelque chose d'étrange ?

- Aëlia …

Il voulut lui prendre la main mais elle la retira immédiatement, poussant un cri de terreur avant de s'effondrer à genou sur le sol. Qu'Est-ce qui était en train de lui arriver ? Il aurait voulu l'aider mais son contact paraissait faire empirer la situation. Peut être qu'il devrait éteindre le feu, mais dans ce cas ils risquaient fort de mourir de froid tous les deux avant la fin de cette nuit.

- Calme toi, ce n'est rien.

Faute de pouvoir faire mieux, il se contenta de s'agenouiller en face d'elle lui caressant les cheveux doucement et ça même si ça ne paraissait pas avoir un quelconque effet sur son état.

- C'est juste le feu dans la cheminée, il n'y a aucun danger je t'assure.

- La cheminée répéta-t-elle lentement.

- Oui, on est venus ici parce qu'il faisait froid dehors tu te souviens ?

A nouveau elle jeta un coup d'œil aux flammes se repliant un peu plus sur elle-même avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou comme pour se cacher. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de lui arriver mais tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était la réconforter pour qu'elle aille mieux. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il réagissait comme ça ? Il ne la connaissait presque pas, c'était idiot. Ils étaient quasiment des étrangers pourtant son cœur ne paraissait pas de son avis au rythme effréné auquel il battait.

Elle se détacha lentement de lui, continuant à regarder dans la direction de la cheminée avec crainte mais semblant être redevenu elle-même. Le jeune homme respira un grand coup, essayant à son tour de reprendre ses esprits et de ne pas oublier la raison première de leur présence ici. Il attrapa des vêtements ainsi que des couvertures présentes sous les lattes de la cabane, tendant une chemise à lui à la jeune fille.

- Tiens mets ça jusqu'à ce que tes vêtements sèchent.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans qu'elle ne fasse un mouvement pour bouger, Est-ce que c'était encore à cause du feu ? Peut être que c'était le fait que ça soit sa chemise qui la gênait.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Il faudrait que … tu te retournes.

Il ne savait pas lequel des deux se mit à rougir le plus, mais ça ne l'aurait pas étonné que ça soit lui. Quel idiot décidément, sans attendre davantage il fit face au feu entendant la jeune fille enlever ses chaussures derrière lui.

- Ne regarde pas.

Ses joues s'échauffèrent un peu plus quand il se mit à penser qu'à un mètre de lui elle était en train de se déshabiller. Il entendit le bruit de ses vêtements qui tombaient au sol alors qu'il faisait tout son possible pour penser à autre chose. Seulement quand elle se mit à pousser un petit cri étouffé il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner inquiet qu'il ne soit lui arrivé quelque chose.

Elle était en train de se débattre avec son jean, finissant par l'enlever avec un soupir de satisfaction, les traits de son visage changeant brusquement quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était en train de la regarder. La jeune fille poussa un nouveau cri, lui lançant une couverture en pleine figure avant de boutonner à la hâte la chemise qu'elle avait déjà passé.

Il se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de faire quelque chose d'aussi idiot que de se retourner. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il ne s'était pas contenté de lui demander si tout allait bien, non il avait fallu qu'il se retourne et évidemment maintenant elle devait le prendre pour une sorte de pervers. Il aurait bien voulu dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir quoique ce soit, mais ça aurait été un mensonge. Il aurait aimé lui expliquer qu'il la trouvait vraiment très belle, d'autant qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser son image de son esprit mais il n'avait pas envie de s'enfoncer davantage, ce qui allait probablement arriver s'il ouvrait la bouche.

- Je m'excuse tu sais ce n'était pas voulu.

Avec une certaine appréhension il se retourna à nouveau, la retrouvant totalement enroulée dans l'une des couvertures, dos au mur. Elle évitait soigneusement son regard et il se demanda s'il aurait l'occasion d'entendre le son de sa voix à nouveau après ça.

- J'ai cru que tu avais un problème alors …

- Tu devrais te changer toi aussi.

Mettant court à la conversation, il remarqua qu'elle paraissait embarrassée et que visiblement elle ne souhaitait plus aborder le sujet. Au moins elle ne se mettait pas à le traiter d'obsédé et de tous les noms possibles et inimaginable, ce qui aurait eu de fortes chances d'arriver avec une autre fille. Il prit sur lui de changer de vêtements à son tour, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle regardait dans sa direction mais même si c'était le cas ça n'aurait été que justice. Il n'était pas très à l'aise qu'elle puisse voir les cicatrices sur son torse et son dos mais elle n'avait pas non plus dû être à l'aise quand il l'avait surprise en sous vêtements.

Son visage avait repris une teinte normale au moment où il s'installa à côté d'elle laissant une couverture reposer sur ses jambes. Il fut surpris de voir quelques secondes plus tard l'ensemble de leurs vêtements volait en direction du feu, s'arrêtant tout net sur les chaises qui faisaient face à l'âtre. Un coup d'œil à sa droite l'informa que c'était l'œuvre de la jeune fille, il n'était pas au courant qu'elle maitrisait déjà les sortilèges informulés mais Est-ce que ça le surprenait vraiment ?

Il ne réalisait pas très bien qu'il avait failli mourir à peine une heure auparavant. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait même pas remercié, mais maintenant qu'elle semblait être en train de l'ignorer Est-ce que c'était vraiment le bon moment. Sans vraiment y penser il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, même si ça avait été pour lui sauver la vie, ils s'étaient embrassés. Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser bien sûr, pourtant il pouvait presque sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes encore maintenant. Il était pathétique, faire autant de cas d'un simple bouche à bouche, il était bien la seule personne que ça toucherait autant.

- Est-ce que tu es encore fâchée ?

- Je n'ai jamais été fâchée.

Même si elle ne paraissait toujours pas rassurée par le feu, les traits de son visage étaient plutôt détendus au vue des circonstances. Il était content qu'elle n'ait pas peur de lui, c'est vrai ils étaient seuls tous les deux, elle aurait eu des raisons de se méfier en théorie. Quoique il la soupçonnait fortement de n'avoir besoin de personne pour se défendre, sûrement que s'il tentait quoique ce soit il se retrouverait projeté dans le feu au même titre que leurs vêtements.

- Merci d'avoir plongé pour me sauver la vie.

- C'était la première fois que j'embrassais quelqu'un.

Stupéfait d'une telle révélation, il se risqua à un coup d'œil dans sa direction se rendant compte que cela ne paraissait pas l'avoir vraiment ému. Elle n'avait pas changé de position, toujours emmitouflée dans la couverture, et il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à lui répondre.

- Est-ce que j'aurais du ressentir quelque chose …

Il n'était pas sûr que la question s'adressait vraiment à lui, elle paraissait plus plongée dans ses pensées mais la vérité c'est que de toute manière il n'avait aucune réponse à lui fournir.

- C'était la première fois pour moi aussi mais ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser, alors ça ne compte sûrement pas.

Elle semblait être en train de méditer sur ses paroles, paraissant même y réfléchir très sérieusement. Ce n'était que du bouche à bouche, il ne devait pas être affecté par ce genre de chose. Il avait dix sept ans, cela n'aurait eu aucune importance pour ses amis alors pourquoi ça en avait pour lui ? Pour lui ça comptait, mais il avait dit le contraire pour la rassurer. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente mal à cause de tout ça, seulement des deux ça paraissait être lui le plus affecté.

Un frisson lui parcourut le bras lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la sienne, laissant ses doigts s'entrelacer aux siens. Sa peau était chaude et il n'osa pas faire le moindre mouvement de peur qu'elle décide de la retirer. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment les réactions qu'elle pouvait avoir mais au moment où elle se mit à genou, laissant la couverture glisser le long de son dos avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il jugea qu'en réalité il adorait absolument toutes les réactions qui émanaient d'elle.

Par réflexe il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, sentant le fin tissu de la chemise sous ses doigts. Au début ce n'était que des petits baisers, des effleurement entre leurs deux bouches plus que de réels baisers mais cela avait le don de l'électriser totalement. Il contrôla encore moins la situation lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur sa joue, approfondissant davantage le baiser sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Il ne se posait plus aucune question, instinctivement il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire mais ce dont il avait envie se révélait être bien plus qu'un simple baiser. Il s'efforça de ne pas laisser vagabonder ses main sur le reste de son corps, se contentant de la rapprocher davantage de lui alors qu'elle avait visiblement décidé d'expérimenter une toute autre sorte de baiser en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il était impossible qu'elle se rende compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, lui-même avait du mal à contrôler le flux de sensation nouvelles qui affluaient mais il aimait ça, plus que tout autre chose même.

Elle arrêta seulement de l'embrasser quand sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse mais sa vision à elle seule, la voir les lèvres encore gonflées et les cheveux défaits lui donnaient envie de recommencer sans plus attendre. Il y a encore quelques minutes il aurait été en train de se poser un nombre incalculable de questions, il se serait demandé si elle allait bien, s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de mal mais tout ça était actuellement balayé par le désir omniprésent de gouter à ses lèvres une seconde fois, de pouvoir la toucher encore.

- Est-ce que ça compte maintenant ?

Il mit quelques secondes à intégrer le sens de sa phrase, trop absorbé par la façon délicieuse qu'elle avait de le regarder. Il ne l'avait jamais cru quand on lui avait dit que ses yeux ambrés étaient magnifiques, pour lui c'était juste une étrangeté de plus chez lui, quelque chose dont il se serait bien passé, pourtant depuis qu'il percevait cette même nuance de couleur chez la jeune fille il commençait doucement à changer d'opinion.

- Ton cœur bat vite.

Sans se soucier de ce que ça pourrait engendrer chez lui, elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine semblant intriguée par le rythme anormal qu'elle pouvait sentir. Sans se préoccuper des conséquences, ou de ce qu'elle pourrait en penser, il l'attira à nouveau à lui, peut être un peu trop brusquement mais elle ne se plaignit pas, le laissant prendre le contrôle de ce nouveau baiser. Il ne se lassait pas de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, encore moins de les laisser descendre le long de son dos mais le fait de la voir rougir quelques minutes plus tard suite à ses assauts répétés eut le mérite de réfréner un peu ses pulsions.

- Tout va bien ? Murmura-t-il.

Il ne savait pas si tout ça était bien la réalité, cela paraissait tellement insensé, Est-ce que demain quand il se réveillerait il se rendrait compte que tout ceci n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination ? Non, les battements de son cœur contre son corps quand elle l'embrassait, ses longs cheveux sous ses doigts, son regard doré qu'elle posait sur lui à chaque fois qu'un baiser s'arrêtait, tout ça il n'était pas capable de l'inventer.

Il ne savait pas trop lequel des deux s'était endormi en premier, elle avait posé sa tête contre son épaule, il l'avait rassuré sur le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger avec le feu, et puis c'était sûrement après ça qu'il avait doucement sombré dans les limbes du sommeil. Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas du s'efforcer de rester éveillé pour veiller sur elle toute la nuit ? Pour la réveiller quand les premiers rayons du soleil apparaitraient ? Au final, il n'avait rien pu faire de tout ça, et à son réveil elle était déjà partie.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour vos reviews :)

Je vais y répondre juste après la publication de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez, j'ai essayé de ne pas être trop méchante avec Rémus, j'espère que vous remarquerez mes efforts !

Sur Ce Joyeux Halloween ^_^

* * *

Comment Est-ce que les choses avaient pu tourner comme ça ? Ce matin la journée s'annonçait pourtant bonne, Andrew l'avait invité à pré au lard le week end prochain et à partir de là Lily pensait que rien ne pourrait entacher son bonheur, ça bien sûr c'était sans compter sur James Potter. Ils avaient eu une énième dispute, et excédée elle avait proposé cette chose stupide. Le hasard avait voulu qu'une affiche du cours d'étude des moldus se trouve placardée à côté de l'endroit où ils étaient, une affiche organisant un concours de musique à l'intérieur de Poudlard, et là elle avait défié de James de la battre lors de cette compétition.

Qu'Est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Elle ne savait même pas chanter. En plus il fallait qu'elle forme un groupe, pour James c'était déjà du tout cuit, avec ses amis ils étaient déjà sûr de gagner et ça sans même pousser la chansonnette. S'il gagnait elle devrait accepter un rendez vous avec lui, s'il perdait il devrait la laisser tranquille pour le reste du mois, soit trois semaines entières. La jeune fille n'était pas décidée à renoncer à cette paix temporaire, elle pourrait toujours demander à une ou deux de ses camarades de chambre mais elle n'était pas persuadée qu'elles savaient mieux chanter qu'elle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution, hors de question que ce soit ce prétentieux qui l'emporte.

En arrivant à la table des Gryffondors pour le dîner, elle remarqua qu'Elizabeth était assise en compagnie des quatre Maraudeurs. Comment Est-ce qu'elle arrivait à les supporter ? Rémus passait encore, c'était bien le seul qui était récupérable dans le lot. Son regard se porta sur lui, et c'est là qu'elle remarqua qu'il ne paraissait pas aller très bien. Certes, Rémus avait toujours un petit air maladif mais cette fois il paraissait vraiment songeur, voir inquiet. Qu'Est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état ? Lui qui était toujours tellement maitre de lui-même. C'est vrai que de temps en temps il paraissait ailleurs et qu'il se souciait beaucoup trop de ces imbéciles d'amis mais jusqu'ici Lily ne lui avait jamais connu cet air.

Faisant face à la répulsion que lui inspirait les trois autres, Lily prit place à côté du Gryffondor sous le regard étonné de James. Elle s'efforça tant bien que mal de l'ignorer même si le fait qu'il était en train de la fixer était loin de lui échapper. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse entrainer dans une nouvelle dispute, elle était là pour Rémus après tout.

- Tout va bien ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent au moment où elle prononça cette phrase. Est-ce qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de mal ? Il semblait réfléchir, et le pire c'est que les trois autres d'ordinaire toujours très bruyant s'étaient tut. Pour une fois que leur idiotie aurait pu être utile.

- Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Rémus ne savait pas mentir, ses amis paraissaient tout autant sceptiques face à cette réponse. Il était comme ça depuis ce matin, depuis qu'il était revenu de sa nuit à l'extérieur en faite. Il avait refusé de dire quoique ce soit à propos de ça, pendant les cours il s'était contenté de lancer de fréquents coups d'œil en direction de la porte. Qu'Est-ce que cette attitude pouvait bien signifier ?

- Tu attends quelqu'un Moony ? Lança Sirius.

- Ta fiancée de la nuit dernière peut être ? Plaisanta James.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'attendaient à ce que leur ami comme d'habitude leur réponde qu'ils racontaient vraiment n'importe quoi, qu'il était inenvisageable pour lui d'être avec quelqu'un mais devant le manque de réaction de Rémus, et après un coup d'œil entre eux, leurs sourires s'élargirent instantanément.

- Alors c'est ça ! Il y a bien quelqu'un !

- Et tu ne nous disais rien, faux frère. Alors le prénom de l'heureuse élue ?

- Qu'on sache qui a réussi à conquérir ton petit cœur fragile

Elizabeth était plus que contrariée. Une fille dans les pensées de Rémus ce n'était pas du tout une bonne chose dans ces plans. En plus hier elle avait perdu Aëlia avant même de trouver le Gryffondor, la soirée avait été un fiasco, du moins sur ce plan, parce qu'évidemment le fait qu'elle ait passé le restant de la nuit avec Sirius avait été particulièrement réjouissant.

Lily observait Rémus en train de se faire taquiner par ses amis, Est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de le laisser tranquille pour lui épargner tout ça ? Enfin au moins, elle avait une idée de ce qui semblait clocher chez lui aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas une réaction si anormale après tout, c'était même très banal d'être soucieux quand on était amoureux mais venant de Rémus cela paraissait presque étrange. Se dire qu'il pouvait comme n'importe quel autre être préoccupé par des choses superficielles était surprenant.

- Ah la voilà enfin !

Lily leva les yeux, se rendant compte que Elizabeth venait de se lever de table pour aller chercher Aëlia qui visiblement avait été sur le point de faire demi tour à peine entrée dans la grande salle. La blonde tenait son amie fermement par le bras, pour l'empêcher de fuir sans doute, et c'est là que Lily remarqua que Rémus venait de lâcher ses couverts, son couteau tombant directement sur le sol. Est-ce qu'il était possible que …

- T'étais passée où ? Je me suis inquiétée. Hier soir tu as disparu comme une voleuse, et je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée. T'es encore dans un nouveau morceau c'est ça ? Bon allez assieds toi, alimente toi un peu au moins. Figure toi que Rémus s'est trouvée une petite amie la nuit dernière, enfin je crois, c'est ça Rémus ?

James sut que quelque chose clochait au moment où son meilleur ami se leva d'un seul bond à la vision d'Aëlia. De son côté on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle agissait différemment de d'habitude, elle paraissait ennuyée de se trouver là, contrainte et forcée par Elizabeth.

- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Peter ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se tramer mais ça ne paraissait rien être de bon. Il voyait le regard d'Elizabeth passait de l'un à l'autre, puis la voir quasiment rayonner eut le don de l'énerver davantage. Est-ce que c'était avec elle que Rémus avait passé la nuit ? Il préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'ils avaient pu faire si tel était le cas. Aëlia n'aurait jamais fait ce genre de chose, elle était tellement spéciale et puis elle n'aimait pas son meilleur ami, c'était impossible.

Il semblait à Rémus que son cœur s'était resserré petit à petit au cours de la journée. Il avait eu tellement envie de la voir, il n'avait même pensé qu'à ça. Comment réagir une fois qu'il se trouverait en face d'elle ? Est-ce qu'il devait l'embrasser ? Officialiser les choses ? Elle n'aimerait sûrement pas qu'il en parle à ses amis alors il n'avait rien dit, se privant ainsi de leurs conseils mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit embarrassée ou qu'elle ait des raisons de lui en vouloir.

Pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle n'était venue à aucun jour aujourd'hui ? Est-ce parce qu'elle était fatiguée ? Ou qu'elle avait déjà prévu avant de ne pas venir pour jouer de la musique ? Il ne faisait que penser à elle maintenant, ce n'était pas rationnel, mais le fait que son absence ait pu être causé par le fait qu'elle voulait l'éviter lui faisait vraiment du mal.

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

En moins d'une seconde, le visage de Rémus se décomposa sous les yeux de tous. Sirius se demandait si tout ça était bien réel, pourquoi Est-ce que Rémus parmi toutes les autres l'avaient choisi elle ? Qu'Est-ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière pour que son ami soit prêt à s'afficher devant eux ? Aëlia avait l'air tellement froide, ce n'était pas si différent de d'habitude à vrai dire, mais ça paraissait vraiment affecté son ami.

- Aëlia ! C'est vraiment méchant ! S'insurgea Elizabeth.

- Ca ne te fait rien de faire de la peine aux gens ?

James avait essayé de s'en empêcher, mais comment pouvait-il rester calme quand quelqu'un était en train de blesser un de ses amis ?

- Ce n'est pas grave si elle n'a pas envie. Ne vous en prenez pas à elle, c'est juste ce qu'elle pense.

- Pas grave ? Comment tu peux la défendre Rémus ? Ca te fait du mal non ?

- Et toi en quoi ça te regarde ? Ne dis pas de mal d'Aëlia !

- Ta meilleure amie ne semble pas avoir de sentiments, excuse moi de le lui faire remarquer.

- Excuse toi tout de suite !

Rémus ne savait pas comment les choses avaient dérapé ainsi. Il ne supportait juste pas qu'on puisse dire du mal d'elle, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas. La nuit dernière c'est vrai elle s'était montrée différente, mais devant tous les autres, ici, à quoi Est-ce qu'il s'attendait ? Elizabeth et James se disputait, Sirius essayait de les calmer mais visiblement ca non plus ça n'avait pas été une très bonne idée. Au final Sirius s'était mis à dos aussi sa petite amie, Rémus n'avait pas tout compris, préoccupé par le fait de voir Aëlia repartir discrètement mais quand il avait écouté à nouveau, Elizabeth était en train de promettre à James qu'elle allait le massacrer à la compétition de musique. Quelle compétition de musique ? Il ne savait même pas et à vrai dire il s'en moquait complètement.

* * *

Depuis quand Est-ce qu'elle jouait du violon ? Jusqu'ici il l'avait toujours entendu jouer du piano, pourtant il se rendait compte que son niveau dans l'instrument à corde n'avait rien à envier à celui de son instrument de prédilection. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence elle arrêta instantanément de jouer, rangeant le violon dans son étui avant de le miniaturiser.

Les rayons de la lune filtraient à travers les fenêtres de la salle de classe désaffectée, se reflétant dans ses cheveux, et pendant un instant Sirius eut presque l'impression que la lumière se concentrait uniquement sur elle et que le reste de la salle baignait dans l'obscurité. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, ce genre de pensée c'était loin de lui ressembler. Il était venu pour lui parler de Rémus mais quand elle posa son regard sur lui, il eut presque l'impression d'avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.

- Elizabeth n'est pas ici. Elle dort déjà à cette heure.

Elle le faisait exprès sans aucun doute, pourquoi Est-ce qu'il serait venu chercher sa petite amie dans une partie aussi reculée du château ? Elle chercha à fuir, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois il n'était pas décidé à la laisser faire. Même s'il ne voulait pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs que la dernière fois, il n'eut d'autre choix que de l'attraper par le poignée pour l'empêcher de passer la porte au dernier moment. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de se servir de la force pour l'obliger à l'écouter mais sans ça elle serait déjà loin à l'heure qu'il était.

- Tu as passé la nuit avec Rémus ?

- Ce que je fais, ce que je ne fais pas, ça ne te concerne pas.

Elle paraissait en colère, Est-ce qu'avoir passé du temps avec Rémus l'avait sorti de sa torpeur ? Elle se bornait à ne pas le regarder dans les yeux quand elle s'adressait à lui et sans savoir pourquoi cela l'irritait. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, il avait été l'une des seules personnes à remarquer la vraie couleur de ses yeux, une teinte étrange quand on savait que tous les membres de sa famille avaient les yeux bleus.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux plus me parler ? Dis moi ce que j'ai fait au moins.

- Tu n'as rien fait. Rien du tout.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait tellement qu'elle lui parle, il avait ses propres amis maintenant, une petite amie géniale, alors pourquoi Est-ce que le fait qu'elle lui en veuille l'obsédait à ce point. Petit ils s'étaient promis d'être amis éternellement, le genre de promesse qu'à l'époque il ignorait qu'il serait en incapacité de tenir. Il lui avait promis de toujours être là pour elle, mais il se rendait compte que c'était en première année qu'il aurait du persévérer et pas maintenant après toutes ces années.

- Je t'ai écrit des lettres murmura-t-elle.

Elle retira soudainement son poignée, baissant les yeux ne laissant au jeune homme qu'une vue directe sur ses cheveux. Il resta stupéfait quelques instants, de quelles lettres Est-ce qu'elle parlait ? Quand il avait déménagé ils avaient perdu tout contact, ils s'étaient promis de se retrouver à Poudlard, mais quand c'était finalement arrivé elle l'avait totalement ignoré.

- Des tas de lettres et jamais tu n'as répondu !

D'un coup elle lui fit face, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux dorés alors que c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait hausser le ton. Son visage avait brusquement changé, cette expression il ne la connaissait pas, jamais il ne l'avait vu blessé et encore moins triste pourtant c'était exactement ce que reflétait ses yeux en cet instant.

- Je n'ai jamais rien reçu, si j'avais …

- Menteur !

En l'entendant crier, tout son corps se figea. La personne si cool qu'il était disparut en un instant. Il s'en voulait même s'il savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'avait reçu aucunes lettres et il soupçonnait fort ses parents d'en être les responsables.

- Tu m'as menti ! Tu t'es moquée de moi ! Tu avais dit que si j'avais un problème tu viendrais tout de suite, et j'ai attendu, j'ai attendu longtemps.

- Je n'ai eu aucune de tes lettres et en première année quand j'ai voulu venir te parler, tu m'as ignoré. Je pensais que tu avais oublié, que tu ne voulais plus être mon amie, et puis tu avais tellement changé, je …

- J'étais devenue trop bizarre pour toi tu veux dire ?

C'était comme si toute la rancœur qu'elle avait accumulé toutes ses années sortait d'un coup, il avait voulu savoir égoïstement pourquoi elle lui en voulait mais il se rendait compte que la vérité n'était peut être pas si bonne que ça à entendre.

- Jamais je n'ai dit que …

- Un mois.

- Pardon ?

Depuis le début de la conversation il n'avait réussi à finir aucune de ses phrases, et il se rendait compte que la croire effacée et éteinte toutes ses années avait été une grossière erreur.

- Un mois, c'est le temps que ça t'a pris à venir me parler. Tu m'as demandé si ça allait, je n'ai pas répondu et tu es retourné à ta vie d'étudiant populaire et adulé de tous sans même te retourner. Ne m'approche pas Sirius, tu n'en as rien à faire de moi, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ton égo, comment Est-ce qu'une personne pourrait ne pas aimer le grand Sirius Black après tout ? Tu as eu ta réponse maintenant, alors contente toi de laisser le passé où il est, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour toi.

Rémus observa le visage de son meilleur ami se décomposer petit à petit, Est-ce qu'il avait ressemblé à ça lui aussi quand elle avait dit ne pas avoir envie de lui parler. Il n'avait pas fait exprès de les espionner, à vrai dire il avait cherché la jeune fille en espérant qu'elle ait changé d'avis et puis il l'avait entendu crier après quelqu'un, Sirius visiblement. Elle se dirigeait droit vers lui, si elle venait à tourner à gauche elle s'apercevrait de sa présence, Est-ce qu'elle lui en voudrait d'avoir tout entendu ?

Sirius paraissait encore sonné quand il partit dans l'autre sens, mais Rémus cessa d'y penser quand Aëlia vint se planter juste devant lui. Elle semblait surprise de le trouver là, encore énervée de sa dispute avec Sirius certes, mais elle ne paraissait pas en colère contre lui. Les traits de son visage semblaient même s'être adoucis quand elle s'était aperçue qu'il s'agissait de lui, mais peut être que ça aussi c'était un effet de son imagination.

Il devait prendre son courage à deux mains pour lui parler de cette nuit. Il ne souhaitait pas oublier ce qui s'était passé même si ça semblait pourtant être le plus raisonnable à faire. Tant pis si ça devait la mettre en colère contre lui, elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui force la main c'était une évidence mais elle aurait juste à lui expliquer ce qu'il avait mal fait, ou ce qui lui avait déplu et il ferait en sorte de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs.

Il s'était répété le discours qu'il lui tiendrait des dizaines de fois mais en face d'elle tout semblait plus compliqué. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être lâche il en avait conscience, rien ne pourrait le détourner de ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Rien, non, à part le fait qu'elle venait de se jeter dans ses bras. Complètement figé dans un premier temps, il ne comprenait absolument plus rien. Elle venait d'agripper son pull, enfouissant sa tête contre son épaule et une nouvelle fois il se retrouvait complètement démuni.

Même si son attitude lui avait fait du mal, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la repousser. Il était idiot il en avait conscience, c'était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui mais alors comment expliquer son attitude ? Elle recula doucement après quelques instants, s'efforçant d'éviter son regard et il était un peu près sûr qu'elle regrettait ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine …

Hésitante, elle jouait avec ses doigts et il se demandait si ce genre d'attitude ne lui était pas spécialement réservé.

- … alors excuse moi pour mon attitude. Je suis, je suis …

Surprise, Aëlia ne put faire aucun geste lorsque Rémus l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser. Les yeux grands ouverts, la jeune fille ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir, ou plutôt si elle le savait mais n'en avait aucune envie. Etre avec Rémus ce n'était pas bon pour elle, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait dans ces moments là réveillaient ses souvenirs, elle ne voulait pas se rappeler, elle ne voulait pas souffrir encore.

- J'accepterais tout venant de toi.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement, s'en était presque douloureux et elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi ces paroles lui faisaient autant d'effet, ou plutôt si elle le savait mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Rémus se fit plus entreprenant, passant sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune fille pour l'inciter à lui ouvrir le passage. Est-ce que c'était bien de le laisser faire ? Il allait souffrir, ce serait sa faute, entièrement sa faute.

- C'est mieux que je sois seule.

Le souffle coupé il avait à peine compris ce qu'elle avait dit, encore perturbé par le baiser qu'ils venaient de partager. Elle avait posé ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser mais cela n'avait fait que le faire reculer de quelques millimètres, lui donnant d'autant plus envie de continuer leur baiser.

- Laisse moi être proche de toi murmura-t-il.

Dégageant ses cheveux, le jeune homme déposa un baiser dans son cou, poursuivant la manœuvre à de multiples reprises en sentant que visiblement ça plaisait beaucoup à sa compagne.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée …

- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal je te le promets. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, absolument tout.

Il réussit à capturer ses lèvres à nouveau, résistant à l'envie de passer ses mains sous sa chemise. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça, mais il aurait suffi d'un signe d'elle pour qu'il l'emmène dans un endroit plus reculé.

- Rémus …

L'entendre prononcer son prénom n'eut pour effet que de l'exciter davantage, c'était totalement déraisonnable. Ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait d'elle, ou plutôt si mais pas seulement.

- Je ne peux pas !

Il n'eut pas le temps de la retenir, la voyant passer l'angle du couloir en courant. Ca n'avait peut être pas été une bonne idée tous ces baisers, mais ça semblait être le meilleur moyen de l'atteindre. Il avait réussi à la faire hésiter et il n'était pas décidé à en rester là. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule, il lui prouverait qu'il pouvait être à ses côtés et ça peu importe ce qu'il aurait à faire.


End file.
